The Path of Destruction
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Star Wars AU. Under the guidance of their teacher and great-uncle Stanford, Dipper and Mabel learn the ways of The Force while growing up on the forest moon of Endor, but when Dipper discovers an ancient Sith artifact, he begins to wonder if the dark side is truly stronger. Can Mabel lead her brother back into the light? or will Dipper become a servant of The Empire?
1. Prolouge: The Twins

A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or Star Wars. Also, this story is set in between Revenge of The Sith and A New Hope in Star Wars continuity.

* * *

Prologue: The Twins

Like wildfire, the news of the supposed Jedi rebellion spread throughout the Holonet to the farthest points in the galaxy. Along with this news, there was also the shocking announcement of the Republic being dismantled and being rebuilt as a galactic Empire in its place. This news left many including Adam and Astra Pines afraid of the future for their children. They knew that they were far from the core worlds and living a normal life on Lothal, they fears that those who served the Emperor would one day come for their newborn twins.

While the two new parents where not sensitive to The Force, they quickly realized that their children were very much attuned to it much like their great-uncle who was a skilled Jedi Master and a war hero in the Clone Wars, but now were more then likely killed during the purge of the Jedi. When their son was upset or hungry, his cries of anger made the whole house shake until he was given what he wanted and their daughter could make her toys dance in the air as she played with them. It was because of their very gifts that Adam and his wife hide their children from their friends and neighbors, for they knew that if someone saw the infants using their powers in public, they would report it to the Empire at once and their children would be taken away from them to either be experimented on or worse.

Just then, they heard a knock at their door. Astra quickly gathered up her babies and hide with them in the master bedroom while Adam drew his blaster and kept it hidden behind his back as he cautiously approached the front door.

"Who is it?' he asked, trying to sound as normal as possible as he did

"It's me Adam, open up!" came a familiar voice from the other side of the door in a hurried tone

Upon hearing the voice, Adam quickly unlocked the door, letting it slide aside to reveal his uncle Stanford standing before him. His Jedi robes were scorched and his face and arms where covered in cuts and bruises.

"Uncle Ford, you're alive!" Adam gasped in amazement

Ford said nothing as he quickly rushed into his nephew's home; ducking his head out of the doorway to make sure no one saw him enter the house before closing the door behind him. Upon hearing the conversation from where she, Astra left her children sleeping on her bed before leaving her room to see her husband speaking with his uncle in the living room.

"What's going on Ford?" his nephew asked "We heard their was a Jedi rebellion and—"

"There was no rebellion!" Ford cut him off sharply before calming down "Look, you two need to sit down. I have a lot to tell you both"

And so the Jedi Master told them everything. He told them of how his own Clones that he had fought and bled with suddenly turned on him, of the massacre at the Jedi Temple and of the Emperor's true intentions.

"This is insane!" Astra said, clearly taken aback for all of this information "If what you say is true, then why hasn't the senate stopped Palpatine from gaining this kind of power?"

"They are clouded by the sway of the Darkside, but there are those small few in the Senate who oppose this new Empire" Stanford explain before continuing on with what happened to him "After I escaped from my Clones Troopers, I received a message from Obi-Wan Kenobi saying to stay away from Coruscant at all cost. I don't know how many other Jedi survived this slaughter"

"If you need a place to stay uncle, then your more then welcome to live here with us" his nephew offered

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay" the Jedi Master replied "if The Empire discovers that I'm here then they'll arrest you both for treason or worse. I have to go into hiding immediately before I'm discovered and put you both at risk"

"Then why come here at all?" Astra asked "If you're afraid that you'll be found out, why run the risk that just to see us?"

Unfortunately, Adam had already figured out the answer to that question. He silently looked over to his uncle, who glanced back at him with a solemn look in his eye, clearly ashamed at himself for what he was about to do.

"You didn't come here to see us…" he finally said slowly "You came for the children"

"What?" Astra asked, stunned by what he husband had said

"Your children both have a strong bound with The Force, Astra" Stanford began "I need to take them somewhere safe so that the Empire may never find them"

"That is out of the question!" the mother of the twins shot back as tears began to form in her eyes "Your not taking our children off to who knows where!"

"I understand your upset but—"the Jedi attempted to reason

"No you don't!" she shouted at him as she shot upwards from her seat "You Jedi have no idea what it means to have a family or have children!"

"If I don't hide your children, The Empire will find them and have them killed!" Ford argued "Is that what you want?"

Astra didn't say anything, the tears that now flowed freely from her face said enough. As Adam held his wife in comforting embrace, it made Stanford truly realize what he was doing to his nephew's family, but if the children were to survive under in this new order then they had to stay out of sight and under his protection.

"We'll never see them grow up Adam…" she wept softly into his chest

"The important thing is that they will grow up" Adam assured her gently as he kissed her forehead

The mother of the twins dried her eyes and slowly nodded in understanding, while the woman was still saddened by the news that she would have to give up her newborn children, she knew that as long as they were kept safe from harm she had done her job as a mother. With that, she silently led the Jedi to her bedroom in order to show him his grand-niece and nephew.

Upon stepping into the room and seeing the newborns up close, Stanford could feel The Force radiating from them as if they were both already knights of the now ruined Order. As the babies where both sleeping peacefully on the bed, the exiled warrior noticed a strange mark on the boy's forehead. He carefully picked up the child in order to inspect the birthmark on his grand-nephew's head.

"It's the big dipper" Astra informed him, still upset by what she had to do "we thought it was strange when he was born with it, but we thought it would be a cute nickname for him when he was a little older"

"What's his real name?" Stanford asked

"Ren" the child's mother answered as she looked at her son "His name is Ren"

"And the girl's name is Mabel" Adam continued

"The Force is strong with them both" the Jedi commented before looking over to his nephew and his wife "They will be well looked after, I promise"

"Where are you going to take them?" his nephew questioned

"To the forest moon of Endor" Stanford answered as he picked the girl with his other arm "I'm close with the Ewoks. We'll be safe there"

"Can we…can we say goodbye to them?" Astra asked sadly

With a nod, Stanford handed both children to their parents to allow them to look upon them one last time. Tears' where once again welling up in Astra's eyes and even now Adam was feeling the full effect of loosing his offspring. They then carefully handed both babies to there great-uncle, who inwardly wanted to change his mind and leave the children with their parents, but he knew better then to do that; for he knew that the Emperor would most assuredly kill them all if he sensed their presence.

"I swear to you both that no harm will come to either of them as long as I live" the Jedi said to them

"Thank you, uncle" Adam said "May the Force be with you"

"And with you both as well" Stanford replied

With that, Stanford left the Pines house in order to begin his journey to Endor's moon and begin the training of his two news students in the ways of The Force and the Jedi.


	2. The Holocron

Chapter One: The Holocron

 _ **Thirteen Years Later…**_

The sun was slowly beginning to rise over the horizon of the vast forests on Endor's moon. While most of the planet's inhabitants where just now starting to wake, Dipper on the other hand had been awake throughout most of the night and well into the dawning of the new day. He had been running throughout the forest for hours in order to find his opponent and complete his task.

As he ran, he could fell the presence of his target very close to him, though he could not pin-point her exact location, he knew she was somewhere in front of him. They had done this exercise before and in the past Dipper's target always seemed to get the drop on him at the last second, however the boy was certain that this time he had her beat. He stopped for a moment in order to get his bearings as well as get an idea as to how far he was from the girl he was currently hunting.

As Dipper tried to concentrate his senses on finding the girl he was hunting for, he suddenly felt the presence of several more beings all around him. Knowing that he was outnumbered, the young Jedi ignited his lightsaber and prepared for whatever was to come next, letting the green light of his blade give him some extra light in the now fading darkness. The saber style Dipper used was an interesting one to say the least; for unlike most Jedi, whose lightsabers would be out in front of them, Dipper kept his blade pointed behind him in an upward position. This gave the boy a good chance to strike at his opponents with a surprise swing of a weapon they didn't see at first glance, as well give him a better defense.

The other beings he had sensed where now closing in on him at a rapid pace, making the young Jedi instinctively tense up at the thought of a fight. Even though the Empire was far from the forest moon, there were still plenty of other things to be weary of regardless. From Boar-Wolves to giant cave spiders to even the dreaded ape-like giants known as the Goraxs, there were more then enough creatures out here that would love to make a meal out of the Padawan if given the chance.

Suddenly, the beings Dipper sensed erupted from the underbrush in unison all around him, surrounding him in seconds. Much to the boy's relief, they where not foes but friends. The Ewoks let a collective infectious laugh at the boy's paranoia that soon got him to join them in their laughter, clearly enjoying the prank that was just pulled on him.

"Ok guys, you got me" he admitted to his furry friends as he deactivated his weapon "Now where's—"

Just then, Dipper once again felt the presence of the one he was tracking very close to him. He looked up into the tree in front of him to see a girl his age looking down at him; leaning up against the tree with her arms crossed and a sly, victorious grin on her lips. She wore the same Jedi white tunic and brown boots as he did with long brown hair that stretched down her back.

"Looks like I win again, Dipper" the girl said with her smile grew wider

"This doesn't count Mabel—you cheated!" Dipper informed his twin sister

"Doesn't matter, I still won" she retorted as she jump down to where her brother was

"Whatever, let's just head back to the village before Grunkle Ford starts to wonder where we are" her brother answered

With that, the twin Jedi and the small group of Ewoks began their journey back to their home. In the thirteen years the twins had lived on the forest moon, they were far from the Empire's grasp and learned the ways of The Force through the teachings of their great-uncle Stanford in peace. Both Dipper and Mabel had a strong connection to the universal energy and learned to harness its power very early in life—even faster then their master had thought they would.

When they weren't training with Stanford, the twins would usually be out exploring the forest moon with the younger Ewoks of the village such as Wickett and the other cubs, teaching themselves to use their powers by themselves along the way as well. Mabel loved living with the bear-like aliens and wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of her days as a Jedi on what seemed like a simple paradise. Her brother on the other hand did not share her vision, while he did enjoy living among the Ewoks; he longed to see the galaxy and visit the planets that his great-uncle had told him of during his time in the Jedi Order.

The boy's growing ambitions sometimes lead to him butting heads with his master, who decreed that they were not ready to travel the galaxy yet. Dipper was also impatient when it came to his studies—believing that he was strong enough to learn more advance techniques—which his teacher believed otherwise. Sometimes the boy would give comply with his great-uncles orders, but recently Dipper had begun to argue with his master, saying that he was being unreasonable and to afraid the galaxy at large. For the longest time, Mabel had tried to remain the calm party in these rising spats, but inwardly she was beginning to worry that it these fights might one day take a turn for the worst.

As the group headed back to the village, Dipper began to feel as though the route they where taking back to their home was somehow longer. When the Padawans and the cubs where out playing away from the village, they sometimes lost track of their surroundings and more then often wandered to far from home and would either spend hours trying to find their way back or wait for Ford to find them.

"Uh, Wickett, are you sure you we're going in the right direction?" the boy asked

"Um, Yeah, I think so" the young Ewok hesitantly replied in his native language as he led the group through the forest "I'm pretty sure this is the right way. I know I saw those rocks over their earlier when we came through here—I think"

"Well that's reassuring…" Dipper muttered dejectedly under his breath, but was still loud enough to be heard by his sibling

"Cut him some slack Dipper. Wickett's a great tracker" Mabel defended before adding on under her breath "most of the time…"

"The only thing he's good at tracking is his way to the dinner table" her brother retorted to which he received a quick glower from his hairy friend "Well it's true"

The Ewok cub let a sharp grunt at his human friend's comment and continued to lead the group onward throughout the dense forest. As they walked, Dipper began to feel sudden chill run down his spine, making him involuntarily shiver in the process. Feeling cold was a rare experience on the forest moon, it was a mostly humid world with only a few short cold fronts during the winter and considering it was summer it made it feel all the more unnatural to him. He glanced over to his Mabel, who also shivered over the out of place sensation. As they walk further into the surrounding area, the cold feeling that the twins were feeling was starting to rise within them. Soon, feeling of emptiness, fear and hate began to sweep over them, making them both nearly double-over upon being hit with all these raw emotions at once.

The cubs quickly rushed over to the Padawan's side to help them. They quickly pick them up and sat them down against a nearby tree before one the Ewoks named Rawl removed his water canteen from his person and handed it to Dipper, but he declined. While he had managed to shake off the emotional assault as soon as it hit him, Mabel on the other hand was still feeling drained from the blitzkrieg that had just struck her mind.

"I...I'm fine Rawl" he managed to breath out as he slowly rose back his feet "look after Mabel"

Rawl nodded in response before going over to the boy's sister and giving her the canteen to drink out of. While his sister was being tended to, Dipper wanted made know who or what had made them feel so weak. He closed his eyes and opened himself up to The Force in order to find the source of his pain, soon enough he managed to pick out an exact area as to where the cold was coming from.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to check this out" the Padawan said to the rest of the group

"Ren…wait…" his sister weakly begged as she used his real name "W-we should get G-Grunkle Ford…"

"Just sit tight Mabel, I'll be back soon" he assured her gently

"I'll go with you" Wickett said as he stood proudly

"No, you and others need to stay here and watch over Mabel. Whatever hit us really took it out of her" the young Jedi ordered before taking a lighter tone in his voice "Don't worry buddy, I'll be back soon enough"

The Ewok cub gave his human friend a reluctant nod in response. With that, Dipper unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and headed deep into the underbrush alone, ready to face whatever had mentally harmed his sister. While he projected a look of fierce determination, inwardly he was afraid of whatever he was going to find in his search, but he fought past his fears and pressed on.

" _Fear is one of the first steps into the Darkside_ " his mentor's voice echoed in the young Jedi's mind as he thought back to one of his first lessons as a child " _Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate...leads to suffering_ "

Dipper forced his fears away from his thoughts and continued onward through the forest, following the cold as it grew stronger and stronger both around and within him. As he walked through the woods, the Padawan began to notice that the lush foliage around was slowly looking more and more withered and decayed the closer he got to the source of the cold, as if something had drained the very life-force from their roots. As he walked among the dead plants, he had finally reached his dreaded destination.

It was a small cave that opened up alongside a hillside. Even though the sun was now in sky, Dipper could see no light with the mouth of the cave itself—it was as if the very darkness within was canceling out any form of light that attempted to enter it. Taking in a deep breath before exhaling away any remnants of his fears that may still have lingered within him, Dipper activated his lightsaber and stepped inside, both to give him some form of illumination and to be ready for what may be lurking inside of the cave.

The cold was now all but consuming him as he pressed onward, nearly numbing his senses. The green light of the blade gave the cave walls an eerie shine to them, making Dipper that more on edge as he walked further into the cavern. Soon he finally reached the end of the cave and once he stepped inside the hollowed out room, he wished he didn't.

The room had been turned into some sort of make-shift laboratory, but to the Padawan it was a house of horrors. The walls where stained with dried blood of past victims of whomever once live here. Two stasis tanks held the bodies of the rotting and bloated corpses of a pair Ewoks whose bodies where now floating in a mixture of the stasis fluid and the juices of what was once their organs that where now leaking from their bodies. There where rusting chains hanging the cave's ceiling with meat hooks at the end of them and on the end of some of those hook's where the withered bodies of smaller creatures that inhabited the forest moon.

In his head, Dipper wanted to vomit at the horrific sights his eyes had now laid on and run out of this cave at once in order to gather his sister and his friends before returning to the village and telling his great-uncle of what he had found, but something was keeping him from doing that. Weather it was The Force silently telling him to stay or his own curiosity he couldn't say for sure, but he remained among the rotting dead regardless.

As his eyes scanned the room, they soon fell upon an object that was sitting on a small pedestal in the back of the lab. The object in question was a small red pyramid that had a series of strange markings all over it and covered in dust. Dipper cautiously approached the small pyramid, feeling that this was the source of the cold and the anger that had mentally assaulted him and his sister earlier. When he was close enough to it, apart of his senses where telling him to take his lightsaber and destroy the object, but instead he reached out with The Force and levitated the pyramid a few feet in the air until it was at eye-level with him. Through The Force, Dipper began to poke and prod at the object of his pain until suddenly the top of the pyramid opened up, making a small cloud of dust fly off of it and into the boy's eyes, nearly making him lose focus and drop the object in the process

As he got the dust out of his eyes, a large dark blue light to flash upwards from it before him as it started to form an image. The image that the pyramid had projected was that of a being dressed in a black robe what only stared off in space-possibly a hologram of the pyramid's pervious owner. The creature had a thin humanoid build to him with an elongated face with a bulbuls head and long fingers. His nose was flat and he had pencil thin lips as well as a pair of deep red eyes. Even though he had never seen one in person, the young Jedi instantly recognized from his great-uncle's stories that this was a Muun; an alien race that were the heads of the Banking Clan in the Separtist movement during the Clone Wars. Deep down though, Dipper felt this was no ordinary Muun he was looking at.

"This is the last will and testament of Darth Plagueis" the hologram said in a deep tone

Another chill ran up the Padawan's spine as he looked at the hologram—knowing what he had stumbled upon. There was no doubt in Dipper's mind that he was looking at the image of a Sith Lord: the ancient enemy of the Jedi and what the Emperor and his right-hand man Darth Vader were. Every fiber of Dipper's body was screaming at him to destroy thing and get out of this hellish place, but he was frozen were he stood as he looked on at the image of the dark lord before him. The hologram of Plaguis merely stood there in silence after saying his opening words, as if waiting for a response.

"Well, at least your just a hologram" the Padawan said to it

Suddenly, the image of Plaguis jerked its head downward to look at Dipper—his face contorted into that of a look of offense as he did. Dipper jump in surprise at the hologram's sudden movement.

"I am no hologram, boy!" the image spat

Dipper let out a yelp in fright before using The Force to close the pyramid, cutting off—whatever he had seen—in doing so and dropped it back on the pedestal. Before he had time to process what he had just witnessed, he heard a voice calling out to him from the cave's hallway.

"Ren! Are you in here?" his master called out to him

"I'm in here, master!" he called back

The Jedi Master steeped into the lab, gasping at the horrors around him as he did before looking at his grand-nephew, who looked shaken up from where he was.

"Are you alright, Ren?" he asked

"Y-Yes Master-Just freaked out by…all this" the Padawan managed to say, deactivating his blade as he did "How did you find me?"

"I sensed that you and your sister were in great distress and went out to search for you" Stanford explained "When I found Mabel and the cubs, she pointed me in the right you had headed off to and—"

His words ceased when he saw what his student was standing next to.

"Ren—get away from that thing right now!" he commanded in a panic

Dipper quickly stepped away from the small pyramid and allowed his great-uncle to reach out with The Force to yank the object of evil off from where it sat pull it into mid-air. He then drew his lightsaber and with one swipe of his weapon's yellow blade, cut the pyramid in half.

"Master, what was that thing?" the Padawan asked

"A Sith Holocron" Stanford replied, still shocked by what he had just destroyed "a relic of pure evil and hatred that keeps the memoirs of the some powerful Sith Lords"

He then looked over his student with a suspicious look in eye.

"You didn't try to open it, did you?" he asked

He wanted to tell him master that he did indeed open the Holocron, but he knew if he did he would be in deep trouble for tampering with the forces of the Darkside.

"No, Master" he finally said

"Good" Stanford simply replied before giving the boy a glare "This was completely reckless of you Ren! You ran into this cave with no idea what was here instead of finding me! Now your sister is weakened and you could've been killed!"

"But Master I just trying to—"Dipper attempted to defend

"Enough! Where leaving this instant!" the Jedi Master interrupted sharply

Stanford turned and began to make his way out of the cave with his Padawan following behind him. Inwardly, Dipper was angry at his master for scolding him for doing the right thing, but he kept his dark feelings down, not wanting his great-uncle to sense them. He considered telling his master about what he had seen, however he thought it would be best if he kept that experience himself for now; considering that the Holocron was destroyed.

"Master, do you have any idea what happened in there?" he questioned as they exited the cave

"Evil…" Stanford answered in a sullen voice "Evil happened in there"

* * *

After his master sealed the cave's entrance through a Force driven rockslide, they headed back to where Mabel and the cubs were and headed back home. The village where the trio of Jedi called home was like all Ewok villages, it resided among the highest treetops so that the small bear-like creatures would not fall victim to one of the moon's many giant predators—save for the Goraxs—who could simply reach out and pluck Ewoks from their homes to be carried off and devoured.

Once they returned home, Stanford gave explicit instructions to Dipper that he was not to tell either the Ewoks or Mabel as to what they had had seen in the cave, knowing it would only frighten them. He then ordered his Padawan to go to his room and mediated until he was told otherwise so that he could purge any trace of the evil he had encountered in the make-shift lab from his body.

In other words, the young Jedi was grounded.

Dipper wanted to see his sister and check on her condition, but Stanford declined, telling him that she needed her rest. This only angered the boy even further. He only wanted to see his sibling who had gone through a traumatic experience—was that such a crime? But yet he here was, alone in his room and trying to keep his mind focused on connecting with The Force and burying his frustration with his master in doing so.

Just as he had started, he felt the unnatural cold creep up his back. Dipper's line of concentration broke as he slowly turned around to see what was now causing his senses to spark up again, however when he turn his head back he saw something—or better put—someone he didn't wish to see again.

"Hello, boy" Darth Plagueis greeted darkly as a wicked grin spread over his lips

* * *

 **A/N: to those of you curious as to why Dipper holds his lightsaber backwards, it's because in this story Dipper's Saber style is based on the character of Starkiller from the video game _Star Wars: The Force_ _Unleashed_ _._  
**


	3. Echoes of the Sith

Chapter Two: Echoes of the Sith

Dipper honestly had no idea how or why the image of the Sith he had seen back at the cave was now standing before him or talking to him for that matter, but yet there was, looking down at him with a wicked on his lips. The Padawan jumped his feet and ignited his lightsaber, taking his saber stance as he did. Rather then attempt to move or take out his own weapon, Plagueis only looked at boy with amusement in his eyes, clearly not perceiving him as a threat.

"You don't fear me, do you boy?" he said with a crooked smirk

"No I don't!" Dipper defiantly replied

"Then you've obviously never encountered a real Sith Lord before" Plagueis scoffed

"And I still haven't!" the young Jedi shot back "Because your not real!"

The Sith Lord's eyes widen in surprise at the boy's bold statement before his facial expression changed to one of interest.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked curiously

"It wasn't that hard" the Padawan began "For starters—and this is the biggest one—you're not casting a shadow; which means you're either a hologram or something else. Secondly, if you where a real Sith, you would've just snuck up behind me and take me out instead just standing there and finally, there can only be two Sith at a time and last time I checked; your not either of the ones that are currently ruling the galaxy"

"Oh you are a clever one" Plagueis compliment with a twisted grin

"So, what are you then?" Dipper demanded "I'd say you're a ghost, but the dark side corrupts both the body and the soul. So that theory's out the window"

"Not all Sith face oblivion when they die, child. Sometimes hate can keep ones spirit thriving even after death" the Sith Lord explained before his tone dropped "But sadly, I am not that. I am a sentient holographic projection that was created by the real Darth Plagueis using his own brain patterns and to carry his work if he should perish. I was programmed with all of Plagueis's memories and knowledge of the dark side of the Force"

"So you're nothing more then an echo of a long dead Sith Lord" Dipper gathered before bringing up a question "But how and why are you here? My master destroyed the Holocron you where inside of"

"Like I said, I was programmed to continue where the real Plagueis left off" the projection explained "And as to how; well, I suppose you could say that I hitched a ride"

At first, Dipper didn't understand what the hologram had meant by that. Then like a bolt of lightning in his mind, he remembered something that happened during the moment he opened the Sith Holocron.

"The dust!" he realized

"Mirco-droids within the dust to be exact. They where inside the Holocron and where carried by the dust in the air into your eyes when you opened it" the echo of Plagueis corrected "when the dust struck your eyes, the droids flew into them and attached themselves to the central cortex of your brain, allowing you—and only you—to see and hear me now"

"And do what? Take control of my body?" the young Jedi questioned "Because I'd rather kill myself then let that happen!"

"Initially, that was the plan. But the original Plagueis began to think that he was above death's grip as he continued on with his experiments and gave up on finishing the mirco-droids" the hologram answered, his voiced laced with disappointment "So in other words boy: I'm harmless"

"And I should just believe you?" Dipper scoffed "The Sith built a whole Empire through lies and deceit, so you'll forgive me if I don't believe a single word your saying"

The Muun ignored the boy's words and decided to backtrack to earlier point in the conversation.

"You said that where two Sith ruling the galaxy" he began "who are they?"

"Darth Vader and his master, Emperor Palpatine" Dipper answered him

When Plagueis heard the boy mention Palpatine by name, it visibility took him aback; as if that name had some relevance to the echo of the now fallen Sith Lord.

"So…he managed to carry out the Grand Plan after all" the Muun mused out loud "and I thought my apprentice was going to allow me to become co-chancellor as we had first intended, but it seems he decided otherwise"

Dipper's eyes widen in shocked as another bolt of realization thundered into his mind. Even though Plagueis didn't say who he was talking about, the Padawan easily figured out as to who the Sith Lord's apprentice was.

"You were Palpatine's master!" he nearly shouted in surprise

"Yes and apparently he was my murderer as well" the hologram admitted "I should have guessed that he would seek to take my place. Such a pity, I thought I could trust my student to help me create a new Sith Empire, but I suppose trust still has no meaning among us"

"You have only yourself to blame for that" Dipper accused "Now because of the monster you created, the galaxy is ruled by the Empire and the Jedi are almost all wiped out!"

"And you want me to apologize for that?" Plagueis asked in an uncaring tone "The only thing I regret is that my apprentice has become the ruler of the universe and not me"

The very arrogance in the holograms voice made Dipper whole body surge with white-hot anger, how dare this image just disregard and diminish the genocide of an entire cultural and suffering his student was currently causing to the millions of life forms across the galaxy. With cry of rage he began to swing his lightsaber at furiously Plagueis in a blind rage, hoping that he could strike down the echo of the fallen Sith Lord who was currently now laughing at his useless attempts to slay him as the blade harmlessly phased through him.

"How smart of you" he mocked the Padawan "Your going to kill a hologram"

His words only fueled the boy's anger and he continued to swing away at the image of the Sith. Eventually, Dipper stopped his senseless assault on the living hologram, finally letting his sense of reason to take control of him self once more.

"Well, that was very un-Jedi of you" Plagueis pointed out matter-of-factly "would you like to try a few more swings or are you finished?"

"Just shut up" Dipper breathed out as he came down from his burst of rage "I could always kill myself and take you with me or tell my master about you and he can find a way to remove the Mirco-droids from my brain"

"You could do that, but we both know that you won't do either of those things" the Muun replied "Not when I can teach you so much"

"There's nothing that you possibly teach me that I would want to learn" the young Jedi argued

"What about having the power over life and death?" Plagueis offered

Dipper said nothing at first, but the echo of Plagueis knew he had the boy's interest once he had said that.

"Your lying" the Padawan finally scoffed at his claim

"Am I?" Plagueis countered "You saw the lab that the Holocron was hiding in, didn't you?"

"How could I forget?" Dipper replied as he shuddered at the memories of that awful place

"That lab was one of the first places I began my experiments on manipulating Midi-Chlorians to give and drain life away from someone and either give it to either myself or someone close to me" the Sith Lord explained "imagine what a Jedi could do with that kind of power?"

"And you'd just teach me to use these things because…?" the boy questioned

"Because like it or not; we're stuck together" Plagueis said "I can't take control of your body and you can't get me out of your head, so I may as well teach you some ways to help you defeat my former apprentice and get my revenge through you. And honestly, you'd be doing the galaxy a favor if you did"

"And what's to keep me from telling my master or my sister about our little union?" Dipper commented

"Why, your curiosity of course" the hologram informed him "Think of what you could accomplish if you added my skills and knowledge to your own?"

Dipper didn't say anything in response to that right away. If what Plagueis was saying was true—which he still had his doubts that he was—then he could become finally have the power to kill Vader and his master and save the galaxy from their tyranny. However, he knew that what the Sith Lord was offering him was clearly an invitation to the dark side, but on the other hand, perhaps it was best to fight fire with fire. He knew his great-uncle would not approve if he ever discovered what he was up to in studying these dark lessons.

If he ever found out that is…

Before he could give his answer to the hologram, the door to his room opened up to reveal Mabel stepping into it. She looked much healthier then earlier when they sensed the handiwork of the long dead Sith Lord's lab. Her twin sibling quickly switched off his lightsaber before facing her. Dipper took a quick look back to see that the image of the Muun was still standing behind him and remained unseen by the boy's sister. He was glancing down at him with another sick grin on his face, as if he was showing off that his claims that only the Padawan could see and hear him.

"I thought Grunkle Ford told you to meditate, not practice your saber style" she said as a joke

"Well I mediated for awhile until I decided that my spirit felt cleansed enough. So I decided to practice my Shien style a bit more. It's a hard saber style to master you know" Dipper effortlessly lied before looking over his sister's brighten condition "I see your feeling better by the way"

"Yeah, I felt a lot stronger when we left that place" Mabel told him before asking "Did you and Grunkle Ford find anything that caused us to nearly pass out like that?"

In that moment, Dipper was ready to tell his sister everything right then and there. Ever since they where young, their where no secrets between them and together their connection to the Force was increased then they where apart. But what kept the young Jedi from telling his sister not only what he had seen in the lab but what was now in his head was what Plagueis had told him about having the power over life and death. One dreadful day may come when Mabel might meet her untimely end and his heart could not bear the sorrow of that very thought. So for now he would keep the existence of the holo-Plagueis a secret at least until he learned how to master the power to stop death—at least for his sister's sake.

"There was nothing in there" he finally said to her with a straight face "I guess we were just tired from our game is all"

Mabel narrowed her eyes at her brother, as if she had already figured out he was lying, but if she had, she said nothing on the matter.

"Alright…" she acknowledged slowly before brightening up "Well come down stairs—it's lunch time!"

"Ok Mabel, I'll be right down" he replied "And tell Grunkle Ford that you found me mediating"

"Don't worry bro, I got your back" Mabel assured him before leaving the room

Once she was gone, Dipper turned around to face the Sith Lord once more, who still had his grin and as he looked down at the boy—as if he already knew what his answer was going to be. The image of his weakened sister played in his head and it was because of that thought that he had made his choice right then and there.

"Teach me"

…

 **A/N: You can almost hear the Imperial March in that final part, can't you? Now before anyone asks: this is not a Pinecest story. Dipper just wants to watch out for his only sibling who's been with him since day one and as we all know 'the road to hell is paved with good intentions'**


	4. Imperial Business

Chapter Three: Imperial Business

Drex's Hole was a small dance club located on the lower levels of Coruscant where you would find the dregs of society go to get high off of death-sticks or fight a Twi-lek prostitute to take home for the night. The club was also a happy haunt of many Stormtroopers and some Imperial Officers who wanted to have some fun while being stationed on the planet. Normally, if a trooper or officer was caught anywhere near this place in uniform he would be severely punished, however the five commando troopers that had entered the dance club just now were not here for leisure.

The commandos were dressed in much bulkier armor with sharper shoulder pieces and their helmets where more reminiscent to those worn be the cloned soldiers in the days of the Clone Wars. The head of the squad had a small black line that went front the front of the front of his helmet and ran along to the very back of it, showing his leadership among the other troopers and to those around him. The EC-11 blasters they were carrying were currently lowered, but the occupants of the club knew those said blasters would easily be turned on some unlucky soul that some much as looked them in a way that they didn't way. So the partygoers did the best thing to do in this situation: don't get in the way.

Just then, a small figure stepped into the club and walked up alongside the commandos. It was a boy who was roughly the age of eleven or twelve who was dressed in a black hooded robe that only showed his pale face and his dark yellow eyes that made anyone who was in the club shudder if they managed to catch a quick glimpse of his face. Normally, no one under the age of eighteen was allowed entrance into Drex's Hole, but when you walk into a club with five heavily armed Imperials at your side, no was going to ask to see some I.D.

The boy in question was named Gideon Gleeful, and despite his last name he was anything but that. The young boy was in fact an Inquisitor for The Empire—the youngest to have ever joined their ranks in fact. He boy was no more then five months old when the Grand Inquisitor himself took the child away from his parents by use deadly force at their home on Nar Shardda where he was then trained in the ways of the dark side by his kidnapper/teacher and quickly showed to both his master and his peers that he was gifted in the ways of the Force. Gideon proved himself worthy to the title of Inquisitor at the age of nine when he killed four other students under the guidance of the Grand Inquisitor in a fight after one of them had the nerve to call him puny. It was through this act of senseless violence that earned him the right to hunt down and destroy the enemies of The Empire.

"That Rhodian contact of yours had better be right about this man, Robbie" Gideon informed the leader of the commandos in annoyed tone "I hate would for all this to turn out to be some wild Wamp Rat chase"

"Don't worry sir, Greedo's never steered me wrong when it comes to information" Robbie answered "He knows better then to lie to me"

"I hope so, lieutenant" the young Inquisitor agreed darkly before adding "For your sake"

Beneath his helmet, the teenager scowled at his commanding officer. Ever since he and his squad where transferred to assist Gideon in his task of hunting down Jedi or any other major threats to The Empire, he had quickly come to despise the boy and his superior attitude toward the commandos. Before they served under Inquisitor, they were once under the command of Captain Ozzik Sturn during his campaign to conquer the planet of Kashyyyk and tame the inhabitants of that world, where his lust combat and carnage could be fully realized as he and his squad would get their kicks torturing the young and old alike with Bantha prods.

It was during this war that Robbie was brutality mauled by a gang of Wookies during an ambush. The vicious attack on the teenager left him scared—both physically and mentally. After that horrific day, the lieutenant became more violent then before and was prone outburst of aggression at the drop of a hat, however rather then decommission him from service, Sturn decided to have him and his team put under the service of Gideon. It wasn't so much a step up in the ranks as it was to let him be someone else's problem. Through it all, his teammates Tambry, Lee, Nate and Thompson suck by him and would follow their psychotic leader into the mouth of hell if need be; knowing it would be a fun blood-soaked trip all the way there.

By reaching out with the Force, Gideon began to seek out the one they had come to meet with. Soon enough, he sensed the presence of the man they were searching for. The Inquisitor motioned for his soldiers to follow him before walking toward the very back of the club, all the while the patrons within the club quickly got out of their way. Soon they reached a booth where a short meek-looking man with a mustache was sitting alone. He was constantly darting his eyes around the room, as if he feared something could spring out and kill him at any second. When he saw the young Jedi-Hunter and his commandos approaching his booth, stood up and bowed in respect to them; all the while sweating profusely.

"Toby Determined?" Gideon asked coldly

"Yes—that's me!" the man announced as he held out a hand in greeting "it's an honor to meet you in person, Inquisitor"

The boy said nothing nor did he shake his hand, instead he took a seat on the other end of the booth. Once he did, his warriors lined up alongside the booth to keep prying eyes from looking over in their direction as well to keep from escaping if he attempted to cut and run. Out of the corner of his visor, Robbie noticed a young blonde haired girl was dressed a brown trenchcoat and a dark brown rimmed hat sitting in a booth across from theirs looking at them with stone cold look in her eyes as she took a sip of her glass. The girl wasn't alone; she was sitting with both a thin green-skinned female Twi'lek and heavy-set female Torgurta—both of which were glancing back at the commandos with their hands under the table. Robbie didn't have to be a Jedi to figure out that they were bounty hunters and judging by the look on the blonde's face, she looked less then pleased that they were talking to Toby.

"Keep your eyes on those bitches over there" the lieutenant ordered his team in a low voice as he motioned to the trio of girls with his head "I've got a bad feeling about them"

"Copy that, LT" Tambry acknowledged in almost a whisper

Meanwhile, Gideon and Toby began their conversation.

"Before we get started, I want to be assured that I'll get the credits as promised" the informant began

Gideon narrowed his eyes as he put his elbows on the table between them and interlocked his fingers together, leaning his head forward a bit as he did before speaking.

"Well that all depends" the boy said plainly

"Depends on what?" Toby inquired in fear

"On whether or not your information is worth my time" the Inquisitor finished in sharper tone then before "If it isn't…well…it had better be"

Gideon's yellow eyes seemed to pierce the man's very soul. He nervously gulped as he inwardly started to regret this meeting.

"W-well sir—it's like this you see" he stuttered out "I used to run errands for some Jedi on the Outer Rim"

Gideon let out an annoyed sigh; clearly not liking where this was going.

"I didn't come here to listen to old war stories, Determined" the boy told him harshly as he prepared to leave the booth

"No! No! Wait a second!" Toby begged "This isn't a story—it's real! I swear it!"

"Then get to the point" the Inquisitor hissed before sitting back down

"Like I said, I used to run errands for this old Jedi on the forest moon of Endor" the informant explained "Getting food, finding supplies for them in the winter—"

"I want a name. Now" Gideon demanded firmly

"Stanford. Stanford Pines" Toby answered

Gideon's spark of interest was ignited by that name. According to Imperial records, Stanford Pines was a well respected and powerful Jedi who was a war hero during the days of the Clone Wars, but when Order 66 happened he vanished without a trace. If Stanford was alive, then he would be dangerous opponent to battle—unless the boy gave this information of the old man's whereabouts to someone more capable of dealing with him; then he could still get the credit of finding him in the first place.

"And that's not all" the informant continued "He's been training two other Jedi as well"

"Really?" Gideon asked with a voiced laced with interest "So, Stanford is not only alive—but he's also taken two Padawans as well?"

"Yes sir he has" Toby confirmed "So, about those cred—ack!"

Toby's words were cut off when he felt a strong pressure around his throat that was closing around it with every passing second. Gideon smirked wickedly as he clamped down tighter on his victim's neck with his Force-choke, making him wheeze for breath.

"B-But I told y-you the—hurk—truth!" Toby gagged out

"And I believe you. Truly I do" the boy casually assured him "But did you really think you could just tell me this information and walk away? If it's any conciliation Determined, I would've killed you a lot more painfully had you been lying to me. This is a mercy I'm bestowing upon you"

With that, the Inquisitor crushed Toby's windpipe like a twig. As the man's body slumped over face-first onto the table in a lifeless heap, Gideon simple got up from the booth and once again motioned for his soldiers to follow him out.

"Hey you—short, dark and spooky!" a female voice shouted behind them

Both the Inquisitor and his commandos turned around to find the source of the voice and saw the blonde girl from earlier storming up to them with a vexed looked on her face as she made her way up to them with her two alien accomplices walking behind her.

"Yeah I'm talking to you!" she continued "You know how freaking long it took to track that little creep? Three weeks! And you just came in and killed the guy! That was my bounty jerk-ass!"

"If you're that upset, then just take the body. I have no use for it" Gideon offered offhandedly

"I was supposed to bring him in alive you creep!" the girl argued harshly "So you either pay the credits I was owed for this job or so help me—"

"You just move along now, miss" Robbie cut off as he and his team raised their blasters "While you and your little friends can still breathe"

It was then that one of the commandos noticed that the girl they where close to gunning down was someone rather familiar.

"Hey wait, I know that girl" Lee mentioned "That's Pacifica Northwest!"

The bounty hunter's eyes narrowed in anger at her own name being spoken. Gideon smirked once more upon hearing that name; he then raised his raised as a way of silently commanding his troopers to stand down.

"My, my, this certainly a is surprise. We were beginning to think you had died some time ago, Miss Northwest" he said "Tell me, how long have you been away from your family? Two years I believe"

"Just give the credits and we're leave" the bounty hunter repeated with her anger breaking

"Oh I don't think that's going to happen" Gideon countered "now then, why don't you run along and I'll forget this little meeting"

There was an uneasy aura hanging in the air between the two groups, as if the tension could break at any given second. Suddenly, Pacifica threw open her trechcoat in order to grab her two blasters, but just as she got her hands on them, the trio of female bounty hunter were flung backwards into a wall by a powerful Force-blast. Focusing on his anger to connect to the Force, Gideon reached out with its power and took hold of Pacifica in order to lift her into the air. He squeezed her entire body before tossing him into the ceiling. As she was pinned against the wall, the Inquisitor then slammed into the wall before dragging her along it and dropping her at his feet.

The young girl once again tried weakly to reach for her weapons, but was stopped when a powerful blast of lightning flew from Gideon's fingertips. Pacifica screamed in pain as the electric energy coursed her like a storm was raging within her. After several more seconds of his attack, the young Inquisitor finally ceased his actions. He then leaned down to where the girl was laying with his smirk now a full-on devilish grin on his lips.

"Now I could send you back to your parents" he informed her "But I'm on something of a schedule and I can't be bothered with such matters at the moment. So I'm going to let you off with a warning my dear. But if we should ever cross paths again, then I promise you that you'll wish I killed you here and now"

With that, Gideon made his way out of the club, all the while the patrons of the building could only look on in silent horror at what they had just witnessed.

"It's alright folks" Robbie coldly informed the people in the room "Imperial Business. Go back your drinks"

As the club went right back to normal, the young bounty hunters two alien friends had since recovered from the blast they took and quickly rushed to her aid.

"Pacifica—are you ok?!" the Twi'lek asked in shock

"I'm gonna sore in the morning, that's for sure Candi" her friend weakly replied as she staggered to her feet

"Well there goes our big pay-off" the Tortugta commented as she looked over their bounty's dead body

"Not necessarily, Greta" her human leader reasoned "Toby he knew something big—something might I add—that The Empire wanted bad enough to kill him for it"

"So?" Greata shrugged off

"So maybe we're not totally screwed over, dumbass!" Pacifica chastised "Whatever that little freak and his goons are after, we're gonna get it first!"

* * *

Once Gideon was aboard his personal ship The Soul Eater, he thought about whom exactly he was going to hand over his newly acquired information to. He had considered sharing it with his master, but decided against it since he knew the Grand Inquisitor would only take the information and make it seem he had done all the work himself. He needed to speak with someone who would recognize efforts and perhaps bring him higher in the ranks. One person came to mind, but the boy was hesitant as to speak with him, as he was known to be unpredictable and could kill him with great ease if he didn't like what he heard. However, Gideon's need to grow in status in The Empire outweighed his fears.

And so he called the one person who might be able to assist him in his power-play via hologram. After nearly an hour truly to teach him, the young Inquisitor had finally gotten through to him. Once he saw the man on screen, he kneeled before him; for he was in the presence of a true Sith Lord.

"Pardon my intrusion, Lord Vader" Gideon said respectfully "But I have discovered the whereabouts of a group of Jedi"


	5. The Power of Hate

Chapter Four: The Power of Hate

The hot winds of Tatooine whipped Dipper's face as he made his way through the spaceport of Mos Eisley; a wretched down-trodden place that was called home to some of the worst scum and villainy in the galaxy. The dust covered streets where filled with Jawas, Toydarians, Rhodians and other alien life forms from all corners of the universe making there way through spaceport to either find transport off the planet, sell illegal spices to the criminal underworld or find work from someone to smuggle something past an imperial blockade and into the Core Planets.

Dipper was here for a different reason—though he did not know why as of yet—but he knew that he had sensed that something was here among this hive of despots that he needed to find. He hugged his brown robes tighter to himself and kept his head down to avoid confrontation with one of these bandits and find what he was looking for in peace.

As he walked through the streets, he came upon a girl roughly around his age sitting hunched over on the corner of the street he was walking on. Her red hair kept the young Jedi from seeing the girls, but he could see the tears falling from her face as she wept. Dipper then made his way over to the girl's side, sensing great sadness within her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently as he knelt down by her side

"I…want…I want…" the girl attempted to say as she continued to cry

"Yes? What do you need?" Dipper questioned gently as he reached out to comfort her

Just before his hand could touch her shoulder, the girl suddenly snatched his wrist in a tight hold. Shocked by this, he then saw the young girl grown into a teenager in a matter of as she stood up to face the boy. She glared down at the Padwan; her blazing yellow eyes looked down on him with a visage of pure rage on face.

"I want revenge!" she demanded

* * *

Dipper let out a gasp in shock as he bolted upwards in his bed. Beads of cold sweat ran down his face as he heaved in deep breaths before calming himself down once he reminded himself that he was back in reality.

"Just a dream…" he assured himself "It was just a dream…"

"I think not" came a voice in the darkness of his bedroom

In the moonlight that seeped into his room through his window, the Padawan saw the echo of Darth Plagueis looking back at him while he stood in center of the room.

"What, can you see my dreams to?" Dipper asked sarcastically as he wiped the sweat off of his person

"Tell me what you saw" the Muun questioned in a way that almost sounded he already knew what the dream was about

"I was on Tatooine" Dipper answered as he began to recount his dream "I saw this girl crying on the streets. I could feel her pain and tried to help her, but then she turned on me"

"Did she say anything?" Plagueis furthered

"She said she wanted revenge" the young Jedi replied "For what I don't know"

The image of the Sith Lord brought his long fingers to his chin as he pondered the meaning behind the dream.

"I don't believe what you had was a dream, my boy" he mused "I think someone is calling out to you through the Force"

That took Dipper aback. He had never thought that their would be other Force-sensitive beings out in the galaxy without The Empire hunting them down—let alone someone strong enough to reach out to him through his dreams. While he was amazed that whoever this girl was had managed to call out to him, he was still weary by her statement for wanting revenge.

"Whoever this girl is, she seems to be quite powerful" Plagueis continued "She may have had her dreams intersect with your own as a way of sending a subconscious message to you; though she may not have done this act on purpose"

"But why me?" the Padawan inquired

"I believe you two are linked somehow. Weather she has ties to your past or to your future, I can't say for sure" the Sith Lord surmised "If you can ever leave this moon, you must seek her out. Only then will know why your destinies have been intertwined by the Force"

Before Dipper could say as to why that would be simple impossible to do, his sister entered the room fully dressed in her Jedi attire.

"Oh good, your already up" she said "Come on, Grunkle Ford wants us up and ready for Force-training"

Rather then argue with his great-uncles choice in times for training, climbed out of bed, threw on his tunic and followed his sister out of his room. The twins descended downward from the treetop village they resided in alongside the Ewoks down to the forest floor via a wooden spiral staircase. Once they reached the bottom, they found their teacher standing beside a huge bolder. Thanks to his mental link to Dipper, Plagueis followed the children down to where their master was, he then walked over off to the side and sat down an a nearby log, ready to observe what was about to happen.

"Welcome my students" Ford greeted his grand-niece and nephew "tonight I will show teach you to expand your connection to the Force in a whole new level"

"And this couldn't wait until morning because…?" Dipper chastised

"Because you must be ready to defend yourself in either in day or night!" his master explained sharply

Stanford then stepped in front of the bolder he was standing next to and held out his hands to. Within mere moments, he lifted the massive rock into the air with little effort. The twins awed at their great-uncles power as he lifted the bolder higher and higher into the air until it blocked out their view of the moon above them. After holding it up in mid-air for a full minute, the old Jedi slowly placed the giant stone back to its original spot and stepped over to its side once more.

"Now I want you to lift the bolder" he said to his Padawans "Ren, your first"

Even though he had no idea if he could even get the rock a foot off the ground, Dipper moved forward and faced the bolder. In the past, Dipper and Mabel had managed to lift large objects and even move them such as dead trees and even their Ewok friends, but this was by far the heaviest thing they were supposed to hold up through the Force. He glanced over to Plagueis, who had his elbows resting on his things as he had his head sat atop his interlaced fingers, all the while carefully watching the boy with curious eyes. Dipper closed his eyes as he opened himself up to the Force as he reached up with his hands and took hold of the bolder. The muscles in his arms strained as he tried desperately to pick up the massive stone into the air. He grunted in pain as he gathered everything he had into his hands in order to move the rock from its place.

"Come on Dipper! You can do it!" Mabel cheered

The strain in his arms took hold of his body, making him let go of the bolder. The stress done to his body after the ordeal left him breathless and exhausted from his attempt, nearly making him fall to his knees in the process. He looked back at Plagueis from the corner of his eye, who now had a large grin on his face at the sight of the boy's failure.

"What you're asking…is impossible…" the young Jedi panted

"It is only impossible because you deem it so" Stanford lectured "Try again"

It was then that the Padawan noticed the Sith Lord's long fingers gently clasping on to both of his shoulders. At first he was confused by how fast the Muun at reached him from where he was sitting, but then he reminded himself that as long the mirco-droids where still longed in his brain, Plagueis could be anywhere he wanted to be. The echo of the Sith Lord leaned his elongated head downward until it was beside Dipper's own head.

"I agree with your master, try again" he encouraged in almost a whisper into the boys ear "Only this time, let your anger flow alongside the Force as you do"

Even though he wanted to know the secrets of life and death with Plagueis's help, Dipper was still hesitant on channeling the dark side, knowing that the path lead only to destruction. But on the other side of the argument, the young Jedi wanted to show his mastery over the Force and he was growing tired of his great-uncle holding him back.

Once again he called upon the Force, only now he let his pent-up frustration out of his mind and let it course through him like a raging river. He held out his hands once more toward the bolder before taking hold of it again with the power of the Force. His anger surged within his body as he buried himself deeper and deeper into the universal energy. The massive stone began to shake and twist in its place as Dipper tightened his invisible grip on it. Pulling more on the anger that he had held back for so long, he let out a furious cry of victory as he ripped the bolder off of the ground and lifted it higher into the air then his master had held it.

"Good, good" Plagueis praised "let your anger be a conduit for the Force. Let it sharpened your powers and make you more powerful then your master!"

While Dipper expected praise from someone other then the Sith Lord, he only saw shock and fear on both Ford and Mabel's faces. Upon seeing their expressions, the Padawan released his hold on the giant stone—letting it plummet to the ground in doing so. He couldn't find any words to say to either of them, so he only turned away and headed toward the stairs that lead back to the village above them.

"You stop right there, Ren!" Stanford commanded "You're going to explain yourself right now!"

Dipper stopped in his tracks as ordered before turning around to face his great-uncle. Rather then bow his head and ask for forgiveness for his actions, he deiced to let his master have it. Plagueis remained quiet, curious to see how this confrontation would play out.

"Explain what?" he began coldly "You wanted the bolder moved, it's moved!"

"You used your anger to move it!" Stanford argued "you tapped into the power of the dark side—that is not the Jedi way!"

"What Jedi way?!" Dipper demanded in anger "in case you haven't noticed master; we're the only three Jedi here—maybe even in the whole damn galaxy!"

"That's enough Ren!" Stanford ordered

"And do you know why that is?" the boy continued darkly as he walked up to his great-uncle "because you and the rest of your friends couldn't figure out that the very Chancellor you fought for was the Sith Lord that ended up wiping you all out! It's your fault the galaxy is screwed up!"

"I Said Enough!" Ford exclaimed

The master and student faced off with one another as they both glared at each other in a tension filled silence. Just then, the two felt something that was very close to them. They both turned to see Mabel, who had tears in her eyes after seeing her family turn on one another. Shame replaced Dipper's anger as he hung his head low, not wanting to look at his sister somber face anymore. He then began to walk away from the two and into the forest.

"Wait Dipper—where are you going?" Mabel asked in an upset tone

"Away from him" her brother replied firmly, not turning to face her as he did

With that, he channeled the Force into his legs and sprinted out into the thick woods at break-neck speeds, quickly disappearing into the darkness of the forest. Mabel attempted to give chase, but was stopped by Stanford.

"We can't just let him go Grunkle Ford!" she said

"He will come back in due time, Mabel" her master replied in stoic voice "But for now, he must walk a different path until he is ready to return"

* * *

Dipper kept running through the darned forest at incredible speeds, not knowing where he was or how far he had run. He finally came to the edge of a small lake where he stop and fell to his knees. He can't believe that he not only stood up to his great-uncle, but also took off like he had just done. However, rather then feel upset by his actions, he felt a sense of freedom within him. The power of his anger had opened new doors for him and he was anxious to step through them, but there was still a feeling a doubt of lingering in his mind, he was still hesitant to move forward into the new levels of his mastery over the Force.

"You did the right thing" Plagueis said to him "He was only holding you back from your true potential"

"I feel so strong" Dipper breathed out "But this power feel so…unstable"

"But you want to learn how to master it, don't you?" the echo of the Sith Lord "But I should tell you now: the dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some would consider to be unnatural"

Why should the Padawan be afraid of such power? He clearly saw what would happen if he put his emotions into the power of the Force; besides, if some girl could reach out to him from some dust ball planet on the outer with just her rage, then he can't he harness that power as well?

"Is possible to learn these powers?" the young boy questioned

Plagueis smiled evilly, knowing he had the boy before speaking again.

"Not from a Jedi"

* * *

Once upon a time on Tatooine, there lived a girl. She was young and full of happiness while living on the Outer-Rim world alongside her farther and three younger brothers. He farther was a proud moisture farmer and while they were poor, the girl still found joy of the sand covered planet. She lived out on the very edge of the Dune Sea with only an old hermit by the name of Ben Kenobi as the family's only neighbor. Though he lived several miles away from their home, he still visited from time to time to see how the small family was doing and to check on the girl, always asking he how she felt or if she was experiencing anything strange going on around her. At first the girl thought that old Ben was being odd, but she merely chalked it up to him being concerned for the family of moisture farmers, knowing that this life was not an easy one.

Then on her fifteenth birthday, her world came crashing down.

It was a humid mid-afternoon when the bandits came, at first the girl thought they where Sand People, until she saw that they were riding speeder-bikes instead of Bantha's. They came upon her home like a tiding wave, smashing everything and terrorizing her family. Her farther tried to fight them off the best he could, but they gunned him down in a hail of blaster fire—laughing while they did the deed.

Her brothers were the next to die, they were lined up and shot one by one in the head, sadly however, the girl did not share her family's fate. The bandits took her with them by force, where she both physically and sexually abused for their leisure. For two months this went on until the bandits grew bored of her and told her off to Jabba the Hutt for less then three hundred credits. Once she was there, she faced the same amount abuse she had with the bandits at every waking moment.

The joy and hope in her heart had now withered and died. Her heart had hardened with pure hatred at the very galaxy itself for condemning her to this life and she swore to have her revenge on those who had dealt her this hand, but also the universe she lived in.

Her name was Wendy Corduroy.

And one day, the galaxy would know her rage.


	6. Broken Bonds

Chapter Five: Broken Bonds

High above the orbit of the forest moon of Endor, a Star Destroyer came out of Hyperspace. It was not on a mission to destroy, but rather on a mission to observe and report. After receiving a message from Lord Vader himself, the I.M.P.S Destroyer-class vessel The Onyx was sent on a mission to detect what he called 'suspicious activity' and report back with any significant findings as soon as possible. At first, the commanding officer of the ship was confused by the dark lord's orders, but he knew better then to question the commands of Vader. Truth be told, the commander saw no reason as to why anyone would be out here along the Outer-Rim—let alone somewhere as primitive as Endor's forest moon—but then again, the Rebels had been known to hide more remote places in the galaxy.

Once The Onyx was close enough to the moon, it launched a series of probe droids to inspect the small lush world below.

* * *

Four weeks.

Four weeks of pain, anger and studying to harness the power of his emotions. Four weeks of learning to sharpen his rage and use it as a focal point of his power. Four weeks of delving deeper into the darkness within himself and through it all Ren 'Dipper' Pines was starting to master the raw energy of the dark side. Plagueis was a great teacher in the of the ways of the Sith and Ren was a fast learner in those said ways. Thanks to his already strong bound to the Force, the former Padawan of Stanford Pines had accomplished much in his short time living alone. He was starting to learn and control abilities that no Jedi would dare to even attempt to master, like it was perfectly in his nature to do so.

In his time away from his family, Ren had carved out an uneasy life for himself. He had made a make-shift hut out of sticks and straw that he had constructed through the Force, though didn't give him much protection from the elements, he used his disadvantages to only harden himself and his connection to the dark side. The Sith in training now resided in the deep parts of forest, where the treetops where so thick they blocked out most of the sunlight from above and even the bravest Ewok warrior feared to tread.

In the darkness of his small hut while he meditated in order to sharpen his rage, he noticed a small vole-rat crawling along the dirt covered floor of his home as it foraged for something to eat. In a flash, Ren's hand shot out and snatched up the small rodent by its tail. He then held it up to his face to allow his now dark yellow eyes to examine it closer.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asked without a hint of sympathy to the vole-rat as he let it scurry in-between his fingers "I was once meant to be a great Jedi, but now I'm here, shunned by my former master and living in this hovel"

The vole-rat let out a squeak, as if it was replying to him—that, or begging for mercy.

"But I suppose that's life for you. I won't become a Jedi…" he continued darkly "And you…won't see the light of another day"

With that, he bite the vole-rat's head clean off and proceeded to consume the small vermin in an animalistic frenzy.

"Keeping your strength up, I see" Plagueis observed

Ren looked at his teacher before wiping away the fresh blood from his lips before standing up before him. The boy and the Muun did not share the same master/apprentice relationship as other Sith in the past, mostly due to the fact that Plagueis was nothing more then an A.I of the long dead Sith Lord. Because of this, the echo of Plagueis could only advise Ren on how to use the power of the dark side rather then show him; however, he was unable to properly punish the boy when he failed at task, so he only resorted to chastising him to fuel his students burning anger and hatred.

Ren never once called the Muun 'master' or 'my lord', he saw no need to. The way Ren viewed it, why should he say thank you to a ghost? While he did appreciate what the echo of the Sith was teaching him, in truth though, he was doing all the work while Plagueis only gave him advice or insults depending on how well he did. Even though the two did not see eye to eye on many things, they did understand that they were stuck together and made the best of the situation, and though Plagueis would never admit it; Ren was a turning out to be a greater student then Palpatine ever was.

"Have you been having more of those dreams of that girl?" the Sith questioned, changing the subject

The girl from Tatooine was in every dream he Ren was having these days. Sometimes he would find her lost in a sea of sand, other times he would find her crying in a cantina in Mos Eisley and other times he would find her locked in the cage under the palace of some slug creature. The message was always the same—she wanted revenge—but for what Ren still had not a single clue to as to on who or even why. Ren wanted to find a way to find a way to tell the teenager that he would find a way to her and help her in her quest for vengeance. But should the girl reveal that she wanted revenge on him for some reason, he would be ready to dispatch her in a heartbeat.

"You know I have, Plagueis" the former Padawan answered in annoyance "and before you ask yet again: yes, she just keeps saying the same thing over and over in every dream"

Plagueis let out an irritated 'hmph!' at the boy's attitude. Had he been the real flesh and blood dark lord he was programmed after, he would've struck his apprentice with a blast of lightning from his hands for speaking to him in such a tone.

"The sooner you can find a way off this moon, the sooner you can find her" the echo of the Sith pointed out

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Ren retorted sharply "In case you haven't noticed: the Ewoks haven't exactly mastered space travel yet!"

"Have patience, my young apprentice" the Muun assured "I have a feeling one day you find your escape from this place"

"I don't know why you want me to find this girl in the first place" the former Jedi said harshly "Whatever happened to the Rule of Two?"

"Are we not already breaking that rule now?" Plagueis cleverly retorted "Personally, I never had much faith in that antiquated law even when I was alive"

"And yet, the Jedi are gone and Vader and your former apprentice rule an empire together" the young Sith callously replied "So I think it worked out pretty well, all things considered"

"True, but how long until Vader wishes to rule alone? Or if Palpatine wants a new apprentice to replace Vader as he did Maul?" the Muun explained "their may be only two Sith instead of thousands like in the days of the Old Republic, but there is still distrust among them which will lead to their downfall once more, and that my apprentice, is why there must be change within the Sith"

Ren took in his master's words. He couldn't help but inwardly agree with him on that. The Sith may have won in the end in their war against the Jedi because of their smaller numbers and schemes, but even then they had to work from the shadows while at the same time constantly distrusting each other as they did when they numbered in the thousands.

"If the Sith are to truly become indestructible, then we must attain the one thing the Jedi always had over us: unity" Plagueis elaborated further "but we must also look back at what made us great in the past and to avoid the pitfalls of our predecessors. We must be willing to forgo our personally rivalries and vendettas with each other instill trust one another in order keep the Jedi from rising once more. We must create a society where we will derive strength from our brethren of the dark side"

"Like a Knighthood" Ren surmised

"Precisely" his teacher replied with a dark grin

* * *

 _ **Three years ago…**_

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Not like that Mabel!" Dipper nearly shouted in a panic as he snatched the hilt from her hand "you're going to blow us up if you cross the wires like that!"

Today was a special day for the two Padawans, not only was it their tenth birthday, but it was also the day that they were going construct their lightsabers. Grunkle Ford had kept two Kyber crystals that he taken from the ancient Jedi caverns where the crystals were held in the hopes that he could find the right students to give them to, however, he did not expect that fate would decree that those very students would his own grand-niece and nephew. After scrounging up some scrap metal from old warships that had crash landed on the forest moon during the Clone Wars, their master left them alone to build their weapons alone, telling them that they must trust in the Force alone to construct their sabers—although personally, Dipper thought it was a very poor idea to let two children try to build weapons that could easily sever an arm or leg off without any adult supervision.

"Well it's my lightsaber, so I'll build how I want it!" Mabel argued as she grabbed the hilt back

"Fine" her brother relented with a defeated sigh "Just don't be surprised when I say I told you so when it blows up in your face"

"You always do" Mabel replied in a mildly condescending tone

The two children then sat in silence as they used the Force to help them put the pieces of the saber together in perfect harmony. The silence stayed among them until Dipper posed a question to his sister.

"Do you ever think we'll get to use these?" he pondered

"You mean like for training?" she asked back

"No, I mean like in real situations" he replied "Do you ever think we'll ever use these on someone?"

"I hope not" Mabel said "I don't want to think about using my lightsaber on someone else"

"Even if you had no other options?" Dipper questioned further

"Can we not talk about this?" she demanded, ignoring his question

"I'm just saying that there may come a time when you might need to fight your way out of a situation" her twin reasoned "What if we we're attack by a Boar-Wolf or a Gorax. I doubt we could talk our way out of getting eaten"

Mabel didn't answer him; instead she focused back on the construction of her weapon. Dipper could sense that he had upset his sister with his words and decided to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry Mabel" he began in an ashamed tone "I'm just so tired of Grunkle Ford giving me the same Bantha-crap over wanted to take our training to new levels"

"I know, Dipper" she acknowledged gently "But Grunkle Ford said that he would teach us everything in due time"

"Well what if we _are_ ready?" he countered "Maybe he doesn't wanna teach us because he's afraid we'll become stronger then him?"

"You know that's not true!" Mabel shot back "Grunkle Ford wants us to become Jedi Masters so that we can go out into the universe and teach the ways of the Force to others"

"Yeah, if he'll ever let us leave" her brother mentioned in a sour tone

Dipper stood up from where he sitting and dropped his halfway-built saber on the ground.

"I wanna see the universe, Mabel, not live in some hut eating fruits and grubs all day!" he proclaimed "I want to be like the Jedi in the days of the Old Republic. I want to travel galaxy, fighting The Empire, save worlds from destruction and be as far as away from here as possible—because there's nothing for me here!"

Mabel put her weapon down and stood up to face her brother with a mixture of remorse and pity in her eyes.

"That's not true, Dipper" she informed him soothingly "You've got me"

With that, she put her arms around her sibling and pulled him into a tight, yet loving hug. Dipper returned the embrace with one of his own.

"Your right, Mabel" he finally said "I've still got you…"

* * *

The memories of that day played out in Mabel's mind like they had just happened yesterday. It was not only this memory that she was remembering, but also many others like it after her twin sibling had left four weeks ago. There was a time when she and Dipper were inseparable and almost tell what the other was thinking, but after he had departed, it was like he had become a different person all together.

Stanford continued to train the girl in the ways of the Jedi, but whenever she brought up the subject of Dipper and that they should go find him, her great-uncle shut her down and forbid her from trying to seek him out. While he did say that his former student would one day return when the time was right, she had a feeling that her master had already considered his grand-nephew a lost cause and wanted to keep his only other Padawan from falling prey to the dark side as well by keeping the twins apart.

Mabel's young Ewok friends tried their best to keep her spirits up by sending more time with her. Currently, a female Ewok cub by the name of Shalla was braiding the young Jedi's hair as a way of brightening her up, while Wickett and Rawl sat down and had a conversation with her.

"So what if Stanford said no—I say we go out and look for Dipper ourselves!" Wickett offered

"We have no idea where he is" Mabel rebottled sadly

"But you can sense him through the Force, right?' Rawl commented

"No, I can't anymore" the Padawan replied "Whenever I try to call out to him through the Force, he keeps shutting me out"

"Well who needs the Force when you've got the best tracker in the galaxy right here!" Wickett boasted with confidence at his skills

"Oh please, you couldn't track your own shadow" Shalla mocked as she put the finishing touches Mabel's new hair braids

"Guys I appreciate what you're trying to do, but—"Mabel tried to say

 _ **Thoom! Thoom! Thoom!**_

The hut shook violently as the sound deafened the forest, making the young Jedi and the cubs fall to the floor in a mangled heap. Normally one would think that they were experiences an earthquake, but the forest moon didn't have earthquakes. What they did have, however, was something the Ewoks considered to be much worse then any earthquake. The group of friends quickly picked themselves off of the floor and rushed out of the hut and into the misty night of their treetop village, where many other Ewok warriors had gathered along the railing with arrows, slings and spears at the ready for what was coming as they all collectively looked out into the mist filled darkness before them, waiting with dread at what would soon emerge from it.

"Mabel!" Stanford called out as made in way up to them "

"Grunkle Ford!" she called back as she ran up to him "It's coming, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it is" he answered with dread in his voice "Take Wickett and the other cubs down into the trees and stay there until its safe"

"But I can help!" Mabel offered

Before her great-uncle could say anything else, the village shook again as the loud booming sound loomed closer and closer. Then out of the darkness, a massive figure lumbered out of the darkness of the forest. It was a huge ape-like beast that was at least thirty-meters tall. It had long, shaggy dark brown hair that was mostly covered under a large tattered toga. The creature had long narrow-pointed ears that gave it excellent hearing and fang filled mouth that had the bones of past Ewoks it had consumed on raids such as this. It even carried a large hammer to kill anything that dared to oppose it.

This behemoth was known as a Gorax: the top predator of the forest moon of Endor, and this one had come to feed on the small creatures.

"Run Mabel!" Stanford commanded as he turned and ignited his lightsaber to face the beast

Without even thinking, Mabel hurried the young cubs down into the hollow parts of giant trees where the monster couldn't reach them along with the women and children while The Ewok warriors pelted the giant with arrows, spears and rocks in order to draw its attention away from them. But their attacks did nothing but pester the beast as it swung its massive weapon down on them. Stanford reached out with the Force and stopped the hammer from striking down the Ewoks, giving them time to fallback somewhere safe.

Calling on every bit of strength he had, the old Jedi wretched the Gorax's hammer out of its claws hand and tossed it away from the village. The Gorax bellowed in rage as it turned its anger on the elderly man. The beast thundered toward where Stanford was standing. The behemoth flung his fist at the Jedi, but hit only the railing of the hut. Stanford had already leapt into the air and toward the giant's face, ready to strike him down in one blow.

In a flash, the Gorax swatted the Jedi Master to ground with its other hand, sending him plummeting to the ground below. Had it not been for his Force-barrier, the old man may have been killed when he collided with the dirt, but he still felt his right arm break upon contact with the dirt. He ignored the pain as he quickly rolled out of the way of the giant's foot before it came crashing down on him. Holding his lightsaber in one hand now, Stanford jabbed the yellow blade of energy into the foot that had nearly crushed him, making the Gorax yowl in pain as it withdrew its foot back.

Stanford dodged and rolled out of the way of the titan's hands and fists as it began to pound the ground a wild fury as it tried to kill the one that had hurt it. With every strike, the old Jedi slashed his blade at the giant's hands, cutting it deeply with every well timed hit. Suddenly, the Gorax swiped the ground with the palm of his hand, smacking Stanford against a nearby tree, breaking several ribs upon impact with it. The hair covered behemoth let out a roar of victory before it prepared to step on him.

Just as the Gorax was about to crush the old master, a blast of invisible flew out from the treetop village smacked into the side of his face, knocking the beast sideways and making him stumble a bit before regaining its footing. Angered by this surprise attack, the giant looked at the village to see who had struck him. Standing before the Gorax was none other then Mabel Pines, ready to defend her master. The Padawan's determined face shined off of the blue glow of her lightsaber as her body tensed up for its next move.

The Gorax let out a furious roar as it lunged at the child. Just as it brought its fist down, Mabel leapt onto its hand and dashed up along the titan's arm at incredible speeds until she had made it to his shoulder. With her blade at the ready, she sliced of a chuck of the monster's ear, making it cry out in agony. She then jumped off of bulking creature's shoulder. While she was in mid-air she spun around and launched another powerful Force-blast at the back of the Gorax's head, causing it to tumble face-first into the ground. Just as the Gorax hit the dirt with a violent thud, Mabel guided herself gently to the ground feet-first through the aid of the Force.

While the giant predator tried to pick itself off of the ground. Mabel levitated few good sized stones off of the ground and flung them at the massive ape's face—one of which managed to hit it in the eye, forcing another cry of pain from her opponent. Fighting through the injuries it had sustained, the Gorax shot out one one its hand and grabbed hold of the girl, making her drop her lighsaber in the process. It then picked itself up and began to lumber back into the darkness of the forest, carrying away its new found prey as it did.

Stanford attempted to stand up and pursue the monster, but his injuries prevented him from hardly standing. A great sadness fell over the old Jedi; he had lost one student to the dark side and now he feared that he had lost his other student as well—not only that—he had lost his own grand-niece and nephew as well. They was nothing that could save Ford's last Padawan from the horrific fate that now awaited her.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Meditation was important to the Sith as much as it was to the Jedi. Through meditation, a proper Sith could hone and sharpen their rage like the edges of a sword until it was a focused weapon that they could use to expand their mastery over the Force. In the solitude of his hut, Ren sat in the darkness of his make-shift home with his eyes closed and his soul open to the dark side.

As he mediated, a sudden disturbance within the Force broke his concentration. He felt fear and panic resonating through him, but not from his own body, he was feeling the sense from someone else. He dressed deeper into it by tracing the emotions back to its source and was shocked by who he had sensed was in danger.

"Mabel!" he gasped in a whisper

The Sith in training jumped to his feet and prepared to leave his hut with his lightsaber in hand when he was stopped by Plagueis, who stood in his way.

"And just where do you think your going?" he questioned harshly

"To save my sister" Ren answered "You want to stop me, good luck"

Focusing the Force into his legs once more, he bolted into the forest and back to the one place he never wanted to return.

* * *

Stanford was carried back up to the village with the help of a few of the Ewoks. The village was in total disarray after the attack from the monstrous Gorax, and with the guilt of losing Mabel still fresh in his mind, the old Jedi was unable to keep himself together and organize his bear-like friends with repairs. All he had left of his grand-niece was only her lightsaber. While the elders tried to estore order, the Jedi Master was taken to his hut to that he may heal in private.

As he lay in bed in order to heal, he held his students weapon in hand with sadness in his heart. Suddenly, the girl's lightsaber was yanked out of his hands by an unseen power. His head darted sideways to see his grand-nephew grab hold of his sister weapon as it flew into his outstretched hand. He glared at the old man with his yellow eyes, burning with hatred for his old master. Stanford could feel the dark side radiating off his former Padawan's body, turning the whole room cold the longer he was there, knowing that he had forever lost his grand-nephew to its wicked power.

"What. Happened" Ren demanded in dark voice

* * *

Mabel was in a total haze after she had fought the Gorax. The last thing she remembered was the beast's hand coming toward her and then nothing else. Soon she regained her vision, only to see an awful sight. She was trapped in the tight grasp of the Gorax, who was more then likely carrying her off to be consumed at his den in the mountains. The tightness of the monster's hold on her kept her mind from calling on the Force to help her break free and her lightsaber was not on her person.

As she prepared herself to be at one with the Force, Mabel noticed something hidden in the darkness off in the distance that was leaping from tree to tree at a rapid pace to catch up with the hulking beast. She could sense great anger and fury from whomever or whatever this being was, as well as something familiar about it as well.

Soon the small figure sprung out of the shadows of the treetops, revealing itself to be none other then her own brother. While Dipper was in mid-air, he launched a powerful Force-blast at the monsters face, sending the Gorax tumbling into some trees. He landed on the ground and quickly pried open the giant's clawed hand while it still tried to recoil from its fall, allowing his sister to escape its grasp and run to his side.

"Dipper!" she cried out in happiness as she ran over to hug him

"Get out of the way!" he commanded harshly as he shoved her aside

Mabel was in total shock at her brother's words to her, it was as if in the time he was away from her he had completely forgotten his own sister. She watched as Dipper Force-pulled both his and her lightsabers from his belt and activated them, bathing in the green and blue glow from the energy blades. As the Gorax finally got back to its feet, Dipper gestures for his sibling to hide in the underbrush with a motion of his head. Still feeling weak from her abduction, she had no choice to comply.

The titan bellowed in rage before charging at its new enemy, ready to kill this creature as well. Ren called upon his anger and the Force deliver another powerful blast of energy from his hands which made his gigantic opponent stumbling, but only for a moment as he continued his charge. Dipper zipped to the side just as one of the Gorax's feet attempted to stomp on him. The Sith in training then jumped high into the high until his feet landed on a branch in one of the trees. The hairy giant swung a fist at the boy, but only hit nothing—as his prey had already moved.

Dipper jumped from on tree to another, confusing his titanic opponent with each leap. Soon his distraction turned into an attack as he began to nick off chucks of the Goraxs flesh with a swing of his sabers, slowly wearing down the beast's stamina in doing so. After nearly thirty minutes of merely toying with the monster, he finally planted himself firmly on the ground. Calling on the Force to guide him, Dipper flung his lightsaber like a boomerang, sending it flying right into the behemoth's right eye. The Gorax let out a cry of agony so loud it could be heard for miles.

Dipper then held out his hands toward the wounded giant and to the horror of his sister, let large bolts of lightening fly from his finger toward where the lightsaber had landed, latching unto it like a conduit as it began to dance across the rest of the creature's body. Mabel looked on in complete terror of the powers her brother had learned in his time away from her, he had truly been absorbed by the dark side. She could feel the predator's pain and couldn't help but feel sorrow for it; even if it had wanted to eat her, she still thought it didn't deserve this.

"Dipper—stop this now!" she shouted to him

The young Sith let out a furious cry of victorious rage as he brought the Gorax down to its knees with his lightning, clearly to caught up in his own power to even hear her. He stopped his assault when the giant was on its hands and knees, whining in agony. Dipper Force-pulled his lightsaber back to his hand before leaping once more high into the air. Once he was high above the monster, he started to fall down toward it in a spinning motion with his lightsabers held out in front of him. When he was close enough, his blades cut deep into the nape of the giant's neck, killing it instantly.

Mabel stood there with mouth agape at what her sibling had just done. He stood atop the now dead Gorax's head, claiming victory over his enemy before looking back down at his sister.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked with almost concern in his voice as he deactivated the lightsabers

"How could you do that?!" Mabel exclaimed "you didn't have to kill it!"

"It would've killed you if I didn't show up!" he shot back in anger as jumped down to her level "I did what was necessary to protect you!"

Those last words he had said sent a chill down the young Jedi's spine. She couldn't believe that he once kind and caring brother had become this monster standing before her. But yet through it all, she doubted that her brother had become completely tainted; after all, he did just rescue her.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes" she finally told him in a calm tone "But I know your no Sith, Dipper"

Her sibling's eyes flared with rage when he heard that. In a blink of an eye, he reached out with the Force and took hold of her throat with his power, he then hurled her into a tree, pinning her against it with his dark power. Mabel's eyes looked pleadingly back at him as clenched his hand, squeezing the force around her neck tighter.

"Am I a Sith now, Mabel?" he demanded in anger

He flung her into another tree, only this time he dragged her up along the base of it before sending her flying back into the ground and into some bushes. He stormed over to where she was lying and yanked her to her feet by the collar of her tunic. Using his free hand, he delivered a punch that nearly broke her nose before dropping her to the ground. She attempted to get back to her feet, but was pinned to the dirt when her brother jumped onto her chest and began to pummel her in the face.

"How about now?"

Another hit.

"And now?"

Another hit.

"How about now?!"

Another hit.

"Tell me Mabel! TELL ME!"

With everything she had, Mabel held up her hand at Dipper's face and fired of a blast of Force energy that sent him flying at least ten feet backwards, giving the young Jedi the chance to get back to her feet. The Padawan then yanked her lightsaber off of his belt and into her hand, but she did not ignite it, for the thought of turning her weapon on her own twin sickened her, however, she did stand her ground in case he launched an attack.

Ren slowly stood back up, glaring daggers at his sister as he did. A visage of pure hatred form on his face as he reached down for his lightsaber, but he then pulled his hand away from it.

"You wanna know why I saved you?!" he shouted at her from where he now stood "I wanted you to join me and that's it-not because your my sister! I just wanted an apprentice!"

"I don't believe that, Dipper!" she called back to him sharply "And deep down I think you don't either!"

"Believe what you want! It won't change anything!" he informed her "You've chosen your path! A path I'm going to see that it's destroyed!"

Mabel did everything she could mentally to keep a single tear from falling from her face as Dipper shouted at her.

"Don't come looking for me, Mabel…" he warned her in a growl "Or I'll kill you as slowly as I can"

With that, he Force-dashed away from the area and back to his lair, leaving Mabel alone with only the moonlight and her tears to comfort her.

However, unbeknownst to both of them, they had been observed by an unseen third-party; one that had gotten more then enough footage of them and their powers, as well as their great-uncle's. Once it had enough footage, the probe droid beamed his findings back to the Star Destroyer that had sent it down to the moon.

* * *

The commander was in total awe of what he was seeing from what one of the probe droids had sent back to the ship via a signal. He had never seen a Jedi before—let alone three of them, and yet here they were cutting down a foe that was vastly larger and stronger then them. While he didn't quite understand why the boy was some violent, in all seriousness, he didn't really care, for he still had a mission to fulfill.

"Contact Lord Vader and inform him of our findings at once" he ordered one of his ensigns "Tell him that we've found what he was looking for"

* * *

 **A/N: I know some of you guys are wondering 'why doesn't Dipper have a red lightsaber now that he's a Sith?' to answer that question: their are no red crystals where he is, but don't worry , he'll get his new saber soon enough.**


	7. Of Things to Come

Chapter Six: Of Things to Come

In the following weeks after he had spoken to Lord Vader, Gideon had remained in his private home on Coruscant. It was a condominium that was located in the upper-class ring of the planet that was giving to him by the Emperor for his service to the Empire. The walls and floor where white as snow and a long single window starched out along the young Inquisitors home, allowing him to look out into the massive industrial planet before him. Gideon had not use for Holo-players or any other form of digital entertainment, he was more then content with his books that he kept shelved in his bedroom. He did, however, keep a Holo-projector in his empty living room in case he received a call from the Grand Inquisitor or other Imperial officers.

The boy had no pictures on his walls or any other types of decorations in home, merely a normally equipped house with only the most basic of needs stored within it. The only being that gave him any company was his silver-plated protocol droid T9, whose primary function was to serve his master his meals and looked after the young Inquisitor's home while he was away on one of his Jedi hunting missions—which wasn't that hard.

Currently, Gideon was occupying his time with sitting on the floor while reading about the history of the great Sith Lord Exar Kun, holding the book up to his face and turning the pages through the Force as he did. Suddenly, the Holo-projector began to beep, indicating that he had incoming transmission. His eyes widen when he discovered who was trying to summon him and quickly activated his projector, kneeling before the image as he did.

"It is an honor, Lord Vader" he greeted the image of the Sith Lord

"I have looked into your accusations that there are Jedi on Endor's moon and have found them to be true" Vader began, ignoring the greeting

Unseen to the dark lord, a smirk of appeasement formed on Gideon's face. He knew that his now dead source was right and it was good for his ego to hear that confirmation from the dark lord himself.

"But what you failed tell me was that one of Stanford's Padawan's has fallen to the dark side" the dark lord continued, his voice becoming tense as he did

The young Inquisitor's head jerked upwards to look at the projection of Vader, confused by his words. Toby never mentioned that one of the Jedi's students had gone astray when they spoke—perhaps he should kept him alive a bit longer to get a bit more information before killing him.

"Forgive me my lord, I had no idea when I passed the information unto to" he apologized "What are you going to do about the Padawan?"

"It may be easier for us to bring him to our cause" Vader explained "But should he refuse us, you will kill him"

"M-Me, Lord Vader?" Gideon stuttered out, clearly taken aback by what he had heard

"You and your commandos shall accompany me to Endor's moon" the Sith Lord ordered "While you are no match for Master Stanford; it will be your task to either capture or kill his student's will I deal with the Jedi myself"

A certain amount of excitement and joy surged in Gideon's heart. No Inquisitor had ever worked alongside Darth Vader in the field before—let alone hunting Jedi. If he could prove himself of killing or converting the old master's students in Vader's presence, then he would certainly move up in the ranks—perhaps be next in line to become Grand Inquisitor or even be trained by Vader himself.

"But know this, boy" Vader warned darkly as he pointed a gloved finger down at him "I do not tolerate failure"

Before Gideon could say anything in response to that, Vader switched off the feed, leaving the young Inquisitor feeling the fear that he had put in so many people rise up in his chest. He then quickly began to set-up the communication to his commandos. Within seconds the face of lieutenant appeared on the Holo-projector. Without his helmet on, Robbie's face was visible to his leader. Three claw marks from a Wookie's paw where scared across his face and a chuck of the upper right lip had been torn off, showing his teeth. His left eye had been replaced with a red cybernetic eyeball after the real one was ripped out the socket. Among the rest of his facial scars, his nose was completely gone, leaving only an empty hole where it once was and half of his right ear had been bitten off.

"Ugh, do you know what time it is?" the commando groaned in a groggy voice

"Do you know how little I care?" Gideon deadpanned before moving on "Tell your men to suit up. We're going hunting"

* * *

Robbie was going to ask what exactly the details of his mission were, but his leader switched off commutations between them after saying that, leaving the lieutenant confused and even angrier then before as he resisted the urge to throw his small holo-player across the barracks. But orders were orders, so he had no choice but to follow them. He climbed out of his cot and switched on the lights, making the rest of his team wake up. The light exposed the other scars and cuts the lieutenant had received from the ambush on Kashyyyk that now adored his body, as well as the cybernetic left arm he now had to live it.

Unlike the Inquisitor they served who lived on high, the commandos were stationed in a small barracks that was located on an Imperial base on the lower levels of the planet. The team was kept there until Gideon had need of them, other then that, they had no choice but to stay on the bases grounds.

"Alright you nerf-herders get up!" he barked at his men as they crawled out of their coats

"What's up, LT?" Nate questioned in a yawn

"Gideon says we've got a job, but he's being all enigmatic about the details as usual" his commanding officer replied "So everyone suit up. When you're done, you know the drill: Tambry, I want a weapons check. Lee and Nate, I want The Soul Eater prepped and ready for launch in less then ten minutes and Thompson, I want all of our gear and tech accounted for"

""Sir Yes Sir!" his commandos compiled in unison as they stood at attention

Like clockwork, the Imperial soldiers went about gearing up for their unknown mission. It was routine at this point for the squad: Gideon summons them, they suit up, they hunt down a Jedi or some other target, and they kill them, repeat. However, this time around it was going to be much different for the commandos this time around. For last night, a lone bounty hunter had broken into the base and snuck into the hanger. The intruder then placed a small tracking device on the underbelly of the engines of the customized shuttle before sneaking off into the night.

After the squad of killers had suited up and had everything accounted for, they departed from the Imperial base and rocketed off into the sky, heading off to retrieve their leader in order to learn the full details of their assignment. Unbeknownst to them, they stalker watched as they departed from the base aboard their craft from the streets of the lower levels of Coruscant just outside of the fenced-in base with a small grin of satisfaction of her face.

* * *

"Is the homing signal working, Candi?" Pacifica asked her teammate through the COMM-link in her ear as her eyes follows the ship fly off

"All clear boss, we'll be able to track them all the way to the Outer-Rim" the Twi'Lek answered on her end of the COMM

"Good, tell Greta to get The Everfree ready for take off" the young bounty hunter informed her "I'll meet you guys back at the spaceport"

"Anything you want me to do in the meantime?" Candi inquired

"Just keep the bed warm until I get there" her boss informed her in a voice thick with lust in it

An embarrassed laugh came from the Twi'Lek on her end before she switched off her COMM, but her leader knew that she would happily comply with her request. Even after she had run away from her family on Etti IV and became a bounty hunter, Pacifica Northwest was accustomed to getting what she wanted—weather that be credits, guns or women, and whatever The Empire wanted that was worth killing her last bounty over, she wanted to steal it right out from under them and either sell it back to them for double the prince or put it on the market for the members of the respective criminal organizations to bid for.

Before Pacifica walked the life of a bounty hunter, she lived the mundane and boring life as a member of high society in the corporate sector of the Galaxy. True she had everything most other people could only dream of, but she was constrained to a society and a family who looked down on her homosexuality. Feud up with being treated like a pariah among her peers—and among other reason—she bought an old Corilliain cruiser with credits from her trust-fund and flew off into the stars, never looking back.

However, the life of a bounty hunter was not an easy one for someone just getting into the game, especially for someone for as young as she was. With other more experienced hunters throughout the galaxy, Pacifica found it difficult to find good enough targets that she could be able to cash-in on first. With the likes of Boba Fett, Cad Bane and other veteran hunters as her competition, the pickings where very slim—mostly leaving her to hunt down smaller bounties like petty thieves and con-artists.

The young bounty hunter's lousy luck changed when one day she came across a pair of fellow young hunters by the name of Candi and Greta while at a cantina on Lothal, and after having a drunken three-way with the two aliens in the back of her ship, she suggested that the trio join forces. Since then, they had become more profitable group that soon grew to enjoy each others company outside of just the sex.

As Pacifica headed back to the spaceport where her friends and her ship, The Everfree were, she couldn't help but shake the feeling in her soul that this was going to be the big pay-off she and her crew and been waiting for.

* * *

The halls of Jabba's palace where only lit by Tatooine's pale moonlight as Ren effortlessly walked silently through the hordes of thieves, cutthroats and gunrunners that where under the employment of the Hutt. He had been here before and each time he came here, it was because of the same reasons with every visit. He walked past the sleeping crime-boss, leering at the slug's sleeping form in disgust as he did. He descended downward to the lower levels of the palace's lower levels as he searched for who had always brought him to Tatooine time and time again.

He passed by prison cells and torture chambers, ignoring theirs cries of anguish as he did. The young Sith in training had no sympathy for these fools, for he was only concerned with finding one person in particular. Soon he found himself standing before a room filled with women of all ages and species locked up in small cages like animals. The slave girls where dressed in barley concealing long skits and small leather strapped braziers as they sleep for the night. The Young Sith past by the women until he found one of the young girls still awake and crying, it was the girl he was searching for.

"I want…I…want" she choked out between her tears

Suddenly, Ren reached his hand out in between the bars of her cage and gently took hold of her hand. the teenager's whole body jumped at this gesture—not just because it was impossible, but also because it was first gently touch she had felt in a long time.

"I know what you want" Ren said to her in a soothing voice "You want revenge"

He then put his other hand into the cage and softly caressed her cheek. Her brown hers looked deep into his yellow eyes and saw both great power and fury, but also a certain form of serenity within them as well. She leaned her head into his hand, embracing the stranger's warm touch.

"I swear I will find you" he declared to her bravery "No matter low long it takes, I will find you and set you free from this place. I promise that you will have your revenge and I will help you fulfill it. But until then, have faith in the dark side for the Force"

* * *

Wendy's eyes snapped open as she suddenly awoke from her sleep. The dream she just had felt so real to her, she could almost still feel where the boy's hand had been placed on her cheek. For weeks now, the slave girl and been having relentless dreams of a boy with yellow eyes coming to see her, but this was the first time he spoke to her in her dreams. At first, she thought she was only imaging him, and for all intensive purposes she still could just imagining things, but yet something was telling her that this boy was more then just a figment of her mind.

She looked out to the barred window in the room where her cage was being kept and looked past the night's sky and moon and out into the vastness of space, as if hoping to see if her savior was out there looking back at her now.

"Find me…" she pleading whispered out into the galaxy beyond her "Please find me…"

Of course she knew she would get no response. So she sat and waited for the boy's arrival, no matter how long that took for him to reach her, she felt as though he was going to keep his word and not only set her free but also to help sate her thirst for vengeance on those who had destroyed her life and filled her heart with rage.

But until that time came, she would do as the boy instructed, she would have faith in the dark side.

...

 **A/N: Small chapter I know, but think of it as the calm before the storm. I hope you all enjoyed it regardless!**


	8. Vader

Chapter Seven: Vader

"Concentrate, Mabel" Stanford instructed "clear your mind and let the Force guide your actions"

In the four weeks since the Gorax attack, Stanford had been training Mabel twice as hard then he did before. The old master was stilling using the Force to healing the wounds he had received from fighting the giant predator, and while he had managed to patch up a majority of the major wounds that had been dealt to him on that night; he was still weakened by the ordeal. Mabel herself had healed from the physical damage done by her brother's hand, but the mental damage was still as fresh in her mind as the night he pummeled her senseless.

She could barley believe that Dipper—her own twin brother—would turn on her like that, but yet she was on the receiving end of his dark powers and it made her afraid of how far he had fallen into the sway of the dark side in his time away. Not only did she fear for her brother, but after witnessing the fury that Dipper unleashed on the Gorax, it made her feel small in comparison to her sibling's connection to the Force. So when her great-uncle began to step up her training, she accepted.

As the young Padawan tried to focus and lift the very bolder that pushed Dipper over the edge only a few weeks earlier, she couldn't help but think of her brother rage that night and it distracted her from the task at hand. Soon her train of thought broke her concentration and she dropped the bolder she was attempting to lift.

"Try again" her master ordered in tense voice

"I've been trying to lift this stupid for over an hour" Mabel replied sharply, but didn't let her anger get out "I need to rest for a bit"

"Do you think Ren is going to let you rest when he comes after us?" Stanford harshly inquired

"He wouldn't do that Grunkle Ford" his Padawan defended "There's still good in him—I know it!"

"Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment, Mabel" the old Jedi answered "There is nothing left in him but darkness and hatred"

"And you want to give up on him just like that?" the Jedi in training shot back "you want to just abandoned him out the wilderness?"

Stanford then looked away from her as him expression became sullen and withdrawn. Just from that look alone Mabel knew what her great-uncle wanted to do with her brother.

"You want to kill him…" she said in disbelief

"He's becoming a very serious threat, Mabel" her master reasoned with again a tense tone "Look what only two Sith Lords have done by themselves. The galaxy can't afford to have another dark Jedi"

"He's my brother!" the Padawan shouted "and your grand-nephew—how could you even think that?!"

"He's a slave to the dark side!" Stanford shouted back, finally at his wits end "If he ever found a way off this moon, he'll only bring misery and death to the galaxy!"

Before Mabel about say anything in response, she felt an intense sweep over her entire body that touched the very core of her soul. It was an unnatural cold she was very familiar with: it was the same feeling her and Dipper had felt when this whole madness began. She looked to her teacher and saw a visage of shock on his face, indicating that he was sensing this great cold as well.

"What is that, Grunkle Ford?" she asked, her fear cracking into her voice

"He's found us…" the old Jedi said slowly with dread "Darth Vader has found us!"

* * *

Mabel and Stanford were not the only ones who felt the intense cold of the dark side through the Force. Ren sensed Vader's great power fast approaching the forest moon of Endor, but unlike his family members who feared his upcoming arrival, he anxiously waiting the Sith to reach the moon. In the past few weeks, Plagueis had been furthering Ren's teachings of the dark side at a greater pace, speeding up the Force corruption that was taking hold of his body. His skin was beginning to turn pale and two streaks of white hairs ran along the temples of his head.

In was also in that time that Ren had all but given up on bringing his twin sister into the fold of the dark side. Then night she rejected his offer was the night he felt the full power of his anger. He had given into this powers and abandoning the ways of the Jedi all to protect her and she just spat in his face. The rage he felt toward Mabel only added to the fuel of the fire bursting within his heart. He had planed on continuing his training and eventually deal with his family members when he felt he had more then enough power to overwhelm them and show Mabel the error of her ways and finally have him join her, but the Sith Lord's sudden appearance to the forest moon provided the boy with an interesting opportunity.

Currently, the Sith in training was standing outside his hut, looking up into the skies above as he searched for Vader's ship.

"Are you insane, boy?" Plagueis insulted as he stood beside him "You lack the power to face Vader now"

"Who says I want to fight him?" he asked with a devilish smile on his lips as he looked back at his teacher "If I am to get off this rock and find that girl as well get close to Palpatine, then I need to find Vader in order to do that"

"Be careful, my young apprentice" Plagueis advised "Vader may be your destroyer as much as your savior"

* * *

The Ewoks were in a total panic. After Stanford told them of the great evil that was coming to their world and power he wielded, they feared for safety of their homes and families. Some like Wickett and Rawl wanted to stand against Vader and forces, but the old Jedi refused to let the friends he had lived with for so long be harmed by the Sith Lord. So it was decided by the village elders that they were to find in the deeper parts of the forests where they would kept well hidden until the threat had past. As the Ewoks began to pack their things and began a mass exodus into the woodlands, Stanford and Mabel discussed what must be done with Vader.

"We can lure him into the northern woods" the Padawan suggested "we could face him on our terms and—"

"No, Mabel" Stanford cut in solemnly "Vader would surly kill you. I must face him alone"

"No!" Mabel cried in a panic "I won't let you get yourself killed!"

"Do not grieve, my Padawan. Soon I will be one with the Force" her master consoled her "I will draw Vader away while you and the Ewoks get to safety"

He then kneeled down to her level, placing both his hands on her shoulders as he did. He looked into her eyes with both confidence and sadness within his own.

"If I do not return then go to the eastern cliffs, my ship is still there" he slowly explained

"But you told us that it wouldn't fly anymore" Mabel said

"I've managed to repair it for the most part in case of emergencies such as this arose" Ford informed her before getting back on track "It has coordinates already set for Bespin, the auto-pilot will take you there. Once you arrive, seek out a man named Stanly in Cloud City, he'll help you complete your Jedi training"

"What about Dipper?" his Padwan asked, clearly upset by all this

"For the good of the galaxy, your brother cannot leave this moon" Stanford answered "He's to far gone to help now"

"I can't just leave him behind!" she reasoned

"You must, Mabel" was all Ford could say "If the ways of the Jedi are to be preserved, you must survive at all cost"

There was so much more Mabel wanted to say to her great-uncle. She wanted to convince him to take her brother with her and stop this insane plan of fighting the Sith Lord alone so that the three of them together could overwhelm him and be a family once more. But she knew her master would not listen, he was far to set in his ways to change his mind on anything. So sadly, she did the only thing she could do at this moment: she hugged him as tight as she could. Though taken by surprise by the sudden gesture, Stanford returned the hug, knowing that this would be the last time he would hold his grand-niece.

"I love you, Grunkle Ford" she said softly

"And I you, my child" he replied before pulling away "now go, you know what to do"

With a reluctant nod, Mabel turned and followed the heard of Ewoks as they left their village behind them. Stanford watched as his Padawan headed into the forest for a few moments before he put the hood of his brown cloak over his head and began to head off in the opposite direction.

"Master!" he heard Mabel's voice call out

The old Jedi turned to see his grand-niece looking back at him only several feet away with an optimistic yet unsure look on her face.

"May the Force be with you" she said with a strong smile

He could only smile back at her gesture, giving him the added courage he needed to face off against this oncoming threat.

* * *

The shuttle ride down to the forest moon was silent—with the exception for Lord Vader's breathing. Robbie and his squad where anxiously awaiting the battle ahead of them as they sat strapped into their seats to keep from being knocked around when they reached the moon's orbit. Vader and Gideon on the other hand stood perfectly in place, holding themselves down through the Force. It was an indescribable experience for both the young Inquisitor and his commandos, they were about to embark on a mission with the dark lord and still they could hardly believe it. They knew what a great honor it was fight alongside the Emperor's right hand man against the remnants of the Jedi, but they also understood the he ramifications if they failed.

After the shuttle broke through the orbit and landed on an open clearing in the forest, the shuttle's landing hatch opened and allowed Gideon and his troops to step out first and make sure the area was secure. The second he stepped onto the moon's surface, the Inquisitor could feel a strong presence within the Force; one that clearly belong to the power of a true Jedi Master. However, what he couldn't feel was the presence of the old warrior's two Padawans.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Vader said as he stepped off of the shuttle "Stanford is clearly trying to draw us away from his students. A bold yet foolish move"

"What should we do, my lord?" Gideon asked

"We will do exactly as I told you before" the Sith Lord answered in a sharp tone "I will deal with Stanford myself while you and your men fan out and find the girl. Wound her if you must, but I want her alive"

"And what of the boy?" the Inquisitor questioned further "He has already embraced the dark side. He would make for a good ally"

"He will no doubt come to us" Vader explained "But just because he is strong in the dark side does not mean he is like us. He may try to kill you just the same, but like the girl, keep him alive"

"And what should we do with the locals?" Robbie spoke up

"Kill them" the dark lord said simply, not looking at the commando as he did

Without another word spoken, Vader began to walk off into the forest, following the trail of energy of the Jedi he had set out to kill. Once the Sith Lord had disappeared into the underbrush of the surrounding woods, the Inquisitor and his team headed eastward to try and find any clues as to where their quarry had run off to hide.

* * *

Like a mantra, Stanford repeated the ancient code of the Jedi over and over in his head. However, it was not for himself. It was for Mabel, whom he inwardly worried about more then his own well being. While he had no fears of dying today, Stanford feared that his grand-niece was still too inexperienced to fight Vader and whoever else he had brought with him to kill them. The old Jedi had already lost Dipper to the dark side and wished that Mabel would survive to continue her journey to becoming a Jedi. It was not only the old master's dream to see a new Jedi Order brought forth by Mabel, but he also wanted to keep his grand-niece alive so that she may have a life outside of the one he tried to provide for her and her brother.

Ren, now he was difficult subject to think about for the old man. While Ford condemned him for turning to the dark side, he couldn't help but think it was his fault for the way the boy was now. The old Jedi had longed to see his niece and nephew become Jedi and help to create a new Order, but perhaps he pushed Dipper away by keeping him away learning more advanced styles and showing him the ancient ways of the Force across the stars. But that chance had passed, now his grand-nephew had become a slave to dark side's power and there was nothing he could do to stop it now. The only thing he could do was make sure that the boy would be forever trapped on the moon for the rest of his days.

Suddenly, the old master heard the sound of deep breathing throughout the forest. He steadied his hand as he took off his lightsaber hilt from his belt, but he did not activate it right away, merely holding at the ready for what was to come. The breathing grew louder as a tall dark clad figure stepped through the underbrush as he approached the old Jedi with his ready ignited lightsaber in hand. Stanford stood his ground before the Sith Lord before him, his hilt held at the ready as his eyes narrowed at his enemy, removing the hood of his head as he did. Vader stopped his advance toward Standford when he was only eight feet away from him.

"Stanford Pines, we meet at last" Vader greeted coldly

"Leave now, Vader" Stanford warned "Your no match for me"

"I beg to differ. The Jedi are all but extinct" the Sith Lord replied "The reason why stands before you now"

"I do not fear you" Ford announced strongly

"There is no need for us to fight, Stanford" the dark lord offered "Join me, and we can overthrow the Emperor and finally bring true peace to the galaxy"

"Peace through tyranny, you mean" the old man rebottled sharply "you must be truly insane if you think that I would join the dark side"

"You mean like your Padawan did?" Vader retorted, visibly shocking his enemy "Oh yes, I know about him. Perhaps he may be of more use to me then you"

"I won't let you touch him!" Stanford snapped in defense

"Don't be foolish, Stanford" Vader answered "Your brother could not stop me at the Jedi Temple. What makes you think you will fair any better then he did?"

"I have faith in the Force" the Jedi said with confidence

"I will ask you but once more: join me, or perish" the Sith demanded

Stanford inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming himself before activating the yellow blade of his lightsaber. He then held the blade at level with himself and aimed the tip at his adversary, giving the dark lord his answer through his actions.

"So be it" Vader growled before swinging his lightsaber

* * *

Mabel sensed a strong disturbance in the Force as she traveled with the Ewoks, indicating that her master had engaged Vader in combat. She longed to fight alongside him against the Sith Lord, but she reluctantly obeyed his wishes to allow him to face his enemy alone. The Jedi in training could sense her great-uncle's power waning with every second as the unseen battle dragged on between him and Vader. Mabel also yearned to find her brother and least at leave this moon together as siblings, but she feared what he might do to her if she tried to seek him out.

Dipper had warned her to stay away from or he would kill her, but she still could feel the brother she once knew buried deep within all of the hatred and fury he had immersed himself in. If Mabel could, she would reach out to him and try everything in her power to bring him back to the light. But sadly, she did not know where on the forest moon he was hiding himself nor did she have the time to find him and protect the Ewoks from whatever other threats Vader had brought with him. So it was with a heavy heart that she must abandon him here.

As the fleeing villagers traveled deeper into the forest, Mabel suddenly sensed something else through the Force, but it was her brother, nor was Stanford or Vader. It was sense of danger, and it was very close. Mabel took out her lightsaber hilt and kept it close her, waiting for whatever was to come next.

Before she could warn the others of what was coming, a squad of heavily armored Stromtroopers burst from their hiding spots among the deep brush of the forest and encircled the Ewoks and their Padawan companion with their blasters aimed steadily at their targets. Without even giving another thought, Mabel ignited her lightsaber and lunged at on of the troopers, deflecting the blaster bolts that he fired at her with his blade. Once she was close enough, she sliced the blaster in half and Force-pushed her enemy into the base of a tree, knocking him out in doing so.

The other troopers opened fire on anything that moved, making the Ewoks scatter into the underbrush in a panic. Through the Force, Mabel reached out and grabbed two of the troopers and lifted them into the air before slamming them together and tossing their unconsciousness bodies aside. Blocking more blaster blots from the other two troopers with her lightsaber in one hand, Mabel used the Force to yank their blasters out of their hands and crush them in mid-air with her free hand. The Padawan then unleashed another powerful Force-push in their direction, however, one of the troopers managed to jump out of the way while the other was sent flying into bundle of bushes several feet away.

The Stormtrooper that had managed to evade the Force blast quickly drew a smaller hand-held blaster from a holster strapped to his leg. He opened fire on the girl, who blocked every shot he took. Mabel charged at him as she deflected his shots before she was close enough to shop the barrel of the blaster pistol in half. In a flash, the trooper quickly drew a large vibro-knife from his belt and swung at the girl. Mabel barley had time to block it with her lightsaber before it could slice into her skin. While the girl was distracted holding back his knife, the trooper activated a wrist-blade within his suit and struck the Padawan in the side, cutting deeply into her body and forcing a pain-filled cry from her lips. Seizing the opportunity, the Stromtrooper knocked the young Jedi's weapon out of her hands before he kicked her to the ground and pinned her under his weight.

"You know, Vader told us not to kill you…" The trooper informed darkly "but he did say we could hurt you"

Upon saying that, the Stromtrooper dug the wrist blade that was still imbedded into her flesh a sharp twist, making Mabel scream in agony. Out of the corner of her eye, Mabel saw the dozens of dead Ewoks lying in the dirt after the troopers opened fire. She felt a wave of guilt mix with her pain, knowing that it was her brashness in attacking the first of the troopers that had gotten them killed. Men, women and cubs littered the ground, but the one that most saddened her was the body that was lying next to her. Looking back at her with cold lifeless eyes was the body of her friend Rawl.

"No…" she whimpered as she looked at the body next to her

"Friend of yours?" the trooper asked wickedly as he noticed her looking at the dead Ewok "We'll don't worry, we'll be sure to send him some friends to keep him company once we're done with you"

Just then a high pitched war-cry was heard by the Jedi and the sadistic trooper. At the last second, the trooper turned to his left and saw Wickett charging at him with its spear pointed at him. Before he could react, the young Ewok jabbed his spear into the open parts of his armor, successfully stabbing into the side of his torso at he did. With a shout of pain and anger, the pulled retracted the wrist blade out of the Jedi in training and backhanded Wickett across the face, knocking him into the ground as he did. He yanked the spear out of his body just as Mabel shout out her hand in front of her and launched the trooper backwards into a tree and knocking his helmet off in the process with a powerful of Force energy.

Mabel fought through the pain in her side as she jumped to her feet and returned her lightsaber to her hand with the help of the Force. She activated it once more and looked in the direction of the trooper that had attacked her, gasping in disgust when she saw his disfigured face. Even though he was in a daze, the trooper attempted to get back to his feet, but Mabel denied him that chance when she called on the Force to pin him against the tree. She then pointed the tip of her blade at the deformed trooper's Adam's apple, wanting nothing more then to impale it through his throat in retaliation of her dead friend.

The trooper then let out a haggard laugh at the Padawan's actions, as if he was in no danger of dying right at this moment. Mabel tried her best to keep a stern face as she kept him in place and hade her lightsaber aimed at his neck, but her conscious kept her from ending his life.

"Well go on then—kill me!" the trooper goaded "take that over-sized glow stick of yours and cut me open!"

"I-I will!" Mabel warned

"I don't think you will" the trooper replied with a laugh "I can see it your eyes—you're no killer!"

The trooper was right; Mabel was in no way a killer. She was reminded of the conversation her brother and her had years ago about what to do if this situation ever occurred and merely shrugged it off, thinking that she didn't need to use her weapon since they lived here on the moon by themselves. But now here she was, holding a man's life in her hands and she being his judge, jury and possibly his executioner right now. The anger in her heart felt awful and it made her feel like what a taste of Dipper's dark powers must be like. She deactivated her blade and dropped her captive to the ground.

"I knew you didn't have the—"the trooper tried to mock before Mabel knocked him out with a Force-push against the tree

"I have to get out of here" the Padawan said aloud before looking over to Wickett "It's not safe for any of yo—"

The young Jedi's words stopped when she saw Wickett knelt beside Rawl's body, shaking him in a mad attempt to revive him somehow. Mabel slowly approached the Ewok cub and embraced him in a consoling hug, letting her friend weep for Rawl. Up until now, the Ewoks had never encountered the Empire and it was clear to the young cub that they were greatly unprepared for them. He made a silent vow that should the Empire come to their home again; the Ewoks would be ready for them.

"I'm so sorry Wickett; this is all my fault" Mabel said sadly "I have to leave this place at once. It's the only way to keep you all safe"

As much as the cub didn't want his friend to leave, he knew that the only way his people were to be truly safe from the Empire was if the young Jedi had left this place as soon as possible. With a sad nod of understanding, Wickett picked himself up and together, the two headed off to find Stanford's wayward ship.

However, unbeknownst to either of them, someone was watching the young girl's action very intently before silently following her from the treetops above them.

* * *

Sweat ran into the old Jedi's eyes as he tried his best to block every strike from Vader's lightsaber. The two had been dueling for quite some time and it was getting more and more difficult to keep pace with the Sith Lord's strikes. Even at the prime of his life, the Jedi sensed that he would've more then a little match for Vader. The battle between the two grew more and more intense with every clash of their blades. Exhaustion was setting in the old master's heart as the dual continued on.

Stanford knew from the very start that he stood little to no chance against the Sith Lord, but he needed to by time for Mabel so that she could escape the moon and flee to Bespin. Vader's red blade struck with the force of a war hammer again and again against his lightsaber, sending shockwave's of pain through the old man's arms. While Ford's body was wearing out, the Emperor's enforcer remained steady and strong through the dual, keeping his strikes precise and powerful with every swing of his lightsaber.

"The Force has abandoned you, old man" Vader said as their lightsabers were locked together "Surrender now and I will give you a quick death"

"Never!" Stanford shot back in his opponent's face

While straining to hold back the Sith's lightsaber as it is, Stanford held out his hand to the side of him and gathered the Force within him to pull down a large tree that was next to Vader. Pulling with everything he had, the old Jedi managed to rip the giant tree from its roots and send it falling on the dark lord. Stanford jumped back at the last second before the tree landed on the Sith Lord. However his plan failed when the Sith Lord used the Force and grab hold of the falling tree and toss it aside. Stanford reached out with the Force once more and levitated a few large rocks of of the ground and hurled them at Vader, who easily cut them down with his blade.

Stanford charged again and swung his lightsaber at any opening he could find, only to be blocked by the dark lord's own weapon. The flash of their lightsabers clashing shined like lightning bolts hitting the ground as the blades of the two warriors slammed into one other over and over again in a frenzy. Stanford felt his strength being sapped away from himself as his body started to buckle under Vader's blows. As they locked lightsabers once more, the Sith Lord to one hand and released a Force-blast that hurled the old man backwards.

Ford quickly recoiled and blocked the Sith's lightsaber with his own, shoving him back from his person long enough to regain his footing. Stanford thrust his weapon at Vader's face, but was parried by the vastly stronger Force user with one hand and given a strong punch to his gut by his opponent's free hand. The Emperor's enforcer then kicked Ford in the chest, breaking several ribs in the process.

Even though he was horrific pain, Stanford continued to dual his enemy with everything he had left in him. As the dark lord's was quickly putting him on the defense, the old Jedi's mind began to flood with images of his grand-niece and nephew. All of the times he shared with them, training them, laughing with them, raising them as they where is own children. He regretted how everything had turned out and wished that he could've done more to protect them. He wanted to pull Dipper out of the darkness and have them both teaching the ways of the Jedi to the universe, but those dreams now lied with Mabel, who may not see the end of this day.

"You have lost, Stanford" Vader said as his lightsaber collided with the Jedi's again "Soon you will die and your Padawan's will serve the Empire and everything you tried to accomplish will be all for nothing"

Stanford looked at the Sith Lord intently, looking past his helmet at into his very dark and forsaken soul. It was time now, but the moment at been prepared for old Jedi.

"There is no death, Anakin" Ford replied calmly "There is only the Force"

The very sound of his former name made Vader's blood boil with rage. With an anger-filled shout, the Sith Lord swung his blade with brand new level of strength that knocked the old man's lightsaber out of his hands. Vader then held Ford in a powerful Force-choke, raising him off of the ground as he did.

" _May the Force be with you..._ " Stanford thought peacefully despite his windpipe being closed in " _both of you..."_

Vader leveled his lightsaber upwards before pulling the old Jedi toward it, impaling him through the chest on his crimson blade as he did. Stanford slumped over as the Sith Lord pulled his weapon out of his slain enemy and let him drop to the ground in a lifeless heap before leaving him there to rot.

Even though they were far apart from each other and even further away from their great-uncle, Both Dipper and Mabel could feel a sharp disturbance in the Force, as if someone had passed on into the arms of the universal energy. They didn't need to be told what had happen, their feelings—not matter Mabel could deny it—were in fact true. Even Dipper himself felt a small tinge of remorse for what he felt—even though it quickly passed and gave way to sense of victory by what had happened.

Stanford Pines was dead.


	9. Fade to Black

Chapter Eight: Fade to Black

The feeling of Stanford's death rocked Mabel to her core, as if her remorse had made her frozen like a statue. Even though she was not physically there to see her great-uncle die, the Force gave her the ability to sense his passing from this world and onto the next. This mixed with the fresh wound from the still bleeding that she had received from the trooper's wrist blade made her feel weaker then she had ever felt before.

"Hurry up Mabel—we're almost there!" Wickett insisted as stopped to try and coax her back into reality

The Ewok's words brought her back to the present for now. The Padawan clutched her side tightly as she tried to keep more blood from spilling out as she ran. Had Mabel had the time, she would try to heal the wound through the Force, but with the troopers only knocked out and no doubt Vader was searching for her now, she had to keep moving. Her mind was still on her Dipper. He was still out there somewhere in the vast forest and she was about to leave him behind. The guilt was building up within her with every step toward her destination, making her want to stop and turn around and seek out her twin so that they may leave together.

Soon enough, she and her alien friend reached their destination. Parked on the Cliffside was Stanford's ship that he had used to escape the Jedi purge and arrive on the forest moon with Dipper and Mabel in the first place. It was a small, sleek one-man craft without any weapons and by the looks of it not the toughest armor on it, but right now Mabel's only concern was that it could at least fly.

The young Jedi was only twenty feet away from the ship before the mental image of Dipper flashed in her mind. Was she really going abandon him right here and now? He may have fallen prey to the dark side; but he was still the only family she had left at this point. Unfortunately, her dreams of being happily reunited with her sibling where only a fantasy, since deep down she knew that he was to unpredictable to take with her. So with a heavy heart, he had to part ways with Dipper. She then looked over to Wickett, also knowing this was the last they would see one another.

"Goodbye Wickett" she said sadly as she hugged him tightly "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you to, Mabel" the Ewok cub replied just as sadly as he spoke "I'll watch over Dipper. But from a safe distant"

"Its better you stay away from him altogether" the Padawan reasoned "I don't think he'll attack the village, but don't give him a reason to"

With that, she began to make her way toward the ship. However, after only taking five steps, her craft exploded in a ball of fire and twisted metal. Mabel managed to put up a Fore–barrier between herself and Wicket and the debris from the ship at the last second to shield them both. Staring in total disbelief by what had just happened right in front of her, Mabel collapsed to her knees as a sense of hopelessness washed over her like a tidal wave.

Out of the burning, there stepped out a boy who appeared to be close to her age. Even though he wore a dark hooded cloak around his body, the Padawan could see a pair of cold yellow eyes looking back at her with an icy glare. Mabel couldn't feel same dark cold as she did from Vader, but she could still sense darkness radiating from the boy.

"So you're Stanford's Padawan?" the stranger said with interest "You're a bit more pitiful that expected, but I can see some potential in you"

"Who are you?" Mabel questioned, weakly getting back to her feet as she did

"My name is Gideon" the boy began as he removed the hood of his cloak "But you may call me the Inquisitor, and I have come to show you the path of the dark side"

The young Jedi had no idea what an inquisitor was, but she had a pretty good idea that he was a servant of Vader. The Force was strong with the boy—maybe even stronger then it was with her, but she had to stand her ground and prepare for a fight. The Padawan then glanced over to Wickett, who was clearly frightened by the whole ordeal.

"Wickett, go" she commanded as she kept her eyes locked on the Inquisitor "I'll hold him off!"

The young Ewok knew that there was nothing he could do, he could run and find his family. With one last sorrowful look, Wickett took off into the forest, leaving the Jedi and the Inquisitor alone.

"We don't have to fight my dear" the boy offered "You're clearly not in the best shape. Just surrender peacefully and I can help you"

"I'd rather die then join you!" Mabel spat in disgust

"As much as I'd like to fulfill your request, Vader gave me orders to keep you alive" Gideon replied "But I can do everything up to killing you"

The dark side user then dropped his cloak to the ground, revealing a suit of body armor with the Imperial sigil on the chest-piece. He then reached behind him and pulled out a disk shaped lightsaber that was strapped to his back. The young Inquisitor then ignited the two blades of his weapon at the same time Mabel activated her own lightsaber and both it and herself steady.

"Do you really want do this?" her opponent inquired calmly, not fearing her in the slightest

Suddenly, an image of a person zipped out from the forest and placed itself between Mabel and the Inquisitor with an already activated lightsaber in hand. The Padawan couldn't help but smile at who was now standing before her.

"Yes" Ren answered for his sister as he took his shien stance " _ **I**_ really do"

"Dipper!" Mabel nearly exclaimed in joy "You came!"

Her twin sibling coldly glanced over to her with his yellow eyes. Before she knew it, he swung his lightsaber at her—which she barley blocked with her own before it could decapitate her. Mabel saw only a look of pure malice on her brother's face with burning rage in his eyes that only had the desire to kill her.

"Don't think this is a rescue. I only found you because of your fear gave you away!" he snarled "And if the ship wasn't destroyed—you would've marooned me on this rock!"

"Ren please don't do this!" Mabel reasoned as she tried to hold his blade back with her own "You're all I have left!"

"Yes! Kill her!" Gideon cheered "she is weak, but you are strong with the dark side! Kill her and we can—"

The boy was cut off when Dipper launched a powerful Force-blast from his hand that the young Inquisitor barley had time to black with a barrier of his own.

"And you…" Ren hissed as he looked back at the fellow follower of the dark side "Your no ally of mine. Your just another obstacle in my way to becoming a true Sith!"

Mabel was in total disarray by what she was hearing coming from her twin's mouth. He had truly embraced the dark side was willing to kill her to prove it. Gideon let out a small snicker at his current predicament, thinking this was too good to be true.

"Well it looks like we have ourselves a three man battle" he said "Perhaps Lord Vader will forgive me if I managed to keep _**one**_ of you alive"

"Don't do this, Dipper!" Mabel begged once more "We can defeat him if we fight together!"

"Defeat him, yes" Ren answered darkly "But kill him? You don't have the stomach for it. So allow me to spill yours out!"

Without even thinking, Mabel Force-pushed her brother back a few feet, making a triangle between the three of them. The young Jedi had focus her mind, but the thought of actuality fighting her brother in a possibly death match was more then she could handle. The blood from her wound was leaking through her tunic, making her dizzy and sick. She could barley hold onto her lightsaber at this point.

"So...shall we begin?" the Inquisitor asked his combatants as the blades of his saberstaff to spin in a rapid motion

And the fight was on.

* * *

High above the moon's orbit, Darth Vader's personal ship The Execetor was staying on a circling path around the moon as they waited for the Sith Lord's return and to keep anyone from entering or exiting the moon. It was Super Death Destroyer—one of the few in the Empire's fleet in fact. This massive ship had a vast array of weapons at its disposal; from ion cannons, to particle mines, to even energy disrupters, this ship was designed to decimate any and all opposition with extreme force. It even was capable of carrying both TIE-Fighters and AT-AT assault vehicles in its gigantic hanger. Whenever this ship dropped out of Hyperspace to engage an enemy fleet, the opposing armada would to the most logical course of action in this situation: Run.

However, despite being one of the most powerful ships in the known galaxy, it was unable to detect the sudden arrival of a small ship that had just dropped out of Hyperspace, thanks to the small craft's sensor-proof shields. The owners of the small craft were in fact the trio of bounty hunters that Gideon and his men had crossed on Coruscant. Thanks to the tracking device they planted on their ship, Pacifica and her crew tracked them far into the Outer Rim where they hoped to get their hands on whatever it was the Empire was looking for.

"Shields are keeping us off of their scanners, boss" Candi said as she flew the ship closer to the moon

"Good, those shields cost me an arm and a leg" Pacifica replied with a shudder "And my dignity"

"Have you—"the Twi'lek tried to say

"No, I still haven't gotten the taste of Jawa out of my mouth" her leader cut off "no matter how hard I brush"

"Are you sure we should do this?" Greta asked "I mean that's Darth Vader's ship—you know—the guy who chokes people with his mind!"

"So we won't get in his way" Pacifica reasoned "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll go looking for whatever it is they want and you two can stay on the ship"

"But how will you know what it is you're looking for?" Candi inquired

"Simple: If I see Mr. Spooky and his goons with it, then I'll steal it" the human explained

"And if something goes wrong?" Greta questioned further

"Then we'll do what we do best" her leader answered "We'll run like cowards"

With that, The Everfree slipped past the Super Star Destroyer and headed downward toward the moon.

* * *

The sound of lightsaber blades smashing against one another over and over again could be heard across the forest as three combatants continued their dual. Mabel fought through the pain and kept pace with both Gideon and her brother. She had never seen a lightsaber like the young Inquisitor's before, the fury of the spins made it difficult to defend against if she stepped to close to it at first, but once she timed the spinning of the blades, she could challenge him better. Dipper was a different story; she could almost anticipate every strike thanks to her time training with alongside him for so long. While Ren studied the Shien style of dueling, Mabel studied the Soresu style of dueling, giving her a strong defensive stance against her two opponents.

The battle was growing more and more intense by the second, with every strike between their sabers, the more bloodthirsty the Inquisitor and Ren became while Mabel kept her guard up more then ever since she knew they would both target her more during the three-way dual because she was already wounded. As the dual continued on, the Padawan took notice that the Inquisitor was not as adept as the twins where with fighting with a lightsaber, though he had skill and the uniqueness of his weapon certainly gave him an edge in the fight, but it seemed he had some trouble keeping pace with his enemies.

It soon got to the point in the dual that the Inquisitor suddenly jumped away from the fight and deactivated his lightsaber before strapping it to his back once more. Just as the twins launched themselves at their common enemy—even though Mabel didn't want to kill him—he suddenly shot his arms outward toward them and let lightning fly from his fingers. The two siblings blocked the bolts of electric energy being thrown at them with their lightsabers before they could be struck by his power.

"Power!" the Inquisitor shouted with gleeful hysterics "Unlimited Power!"

Ren began to push forward with his weapon holding back the bolts as he advanced toward his opponent, fighting back the storm with everything he had with every step. Gideon was shocked by what he was seeing before him and in a panic turned his other hand away from Mabel and beared down the full power of his lightning down on the Sith in training. It took everything Dipper had to keep getting closer, pouring all of his strength into his arms to hold his blade steady and his legs to keep going.

"Do it Mabel!" he called out to his sister "Kill him now!"

The Padawan was frozen where she stood by her own fear, she wanted to aid her brother, but she could not even think of taking a life—even one as wicked as Gideon's. Her hesitation came at her brother's expense, for when the Inquisitor sensed her fear, he increased the power of his lightning to point where he managed to knock Dipper's lightsaber out of her hand and send it fling into the air before falling at his sister's feet. Ren put up a barrier with his hands and buried him deeply within his rage toward Gideon and Mabel as he called upon the power of the Force help him. Even then, his enemy fought through the storm and marched toward him, making the young acolyte to the dark side back up until his back was against the edge of the cliff

With everything he had, Ren held back the lightning with his barrier with even greater power then he did with his lightsaber thanks to the power of his hatred. Gideon was horrified to see the boy hold back his powers with his own use of the dark side. Once Dipper was close enough, reached out and grabbed hold of Gideon's hands and held the tightly with his own. The Inquisitor felt his own power begin to back up within him, filling him with an unholy pain.

"Mercy" Gideon begged weakly "Please have mercy!"

"Those who ask for mercy do not deserve it" Ren replied coldly "Such is the way of the Sith"

"Ren don't do it!" Mabel called out in horror

The Sith in training took hold of the Inquisitor's head in his hands and unleashed his own Sith lightning, frying his enemy's skin, brain, and internal organs as Dipper electrocuted him from the inside out. Ren continued to fry his enemy from the inside out until the dark side user's eyeballs exploded out of his head and his skin was charred to a crisp. Mabel was in a state of total disbelief by what she had just witnessed, seeing her twin murder the Gorax was one thing, but seeing him kill a human being right in front of her was to much to handle. Once he was absolutely sure his victim was dead, Dipper tossed the burnt corpse over the edge of the cave and turned a menacing gaze onto his sister.

"You're a monster!" she shouted at him

"And you're a coward!" he shot back "What? Did you think he'd listen to reason? I did what needed to be done! And I'll do the same to anyone who gets in my way!"

Right then and there Mabel that she had truly lost him to the dark side, she did not want to kill him, but if as long as Vader and his men remained on the planet and with her only means of escape gone; the young Jedi came to the conclusion that she could not let Dipper leave this place—even if it meant dying in the process.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes…" she repeated her words from weeks before in a more somber tone "I will do what I must…"

Dipper's yellow eyes narrowed at his sibling with a burning rage.

"You will try…" he sneered

In a flash, Dipper yanked Mabel's lightsaber out of her hands and into his own through the Force before rushing at her. Mabel quickly picked up her brother's weapon that was at her feet and the battle began anew. Every strike, thrust and parry was filled with a new and more intense energy then every before. The two siblings clashed over and over again, knowing this could end in only one way. Their fierce dual continued until they were at the very edge of the cliff with now Dipper having his back to the edge now. Mabel was losing her vision and muscle control as the more energy she spent fighting was only making her wound bleed out faster then before. Soon enough, Mabel was now on one knee as she tried desperately to block Dipper's powerful swings.

Mabel then glanced down at the ground at her brother's feet as a plan spawned in her head, and as much as she hated herself for going through with this, she needed to stop him from reaching Vader and she couldn't bare the thought of killing her brother with his own weapon while looking him in the eye.

"This is the end for you, my sister" he said darkly as he raised his blade over his head, ready to finish the fight

With everything she had, Mabel struck the weak ground between her and Ren with her new lightsaber, causing it crack apart from the strike. As the earth began to break apart under Dipper's feet, he gave one last look at his sister that was a mixture of both shock and anger before falling into the dark abyss of the canyon below, screaming in rage all the way down until his cry became an echo.

No words could describe the amount of shame and remorse Mabel was feeling right now. She had just taken her first life—and it was her own brother's. The young Jedi had lost everything: her family, her friends, her home and her means of escaping Vader. But yet there was apart of her that felt almost at peace with everything, for her wound was now taking its full toll on her body. The Padawan collapsed in a pool of her blood as her body grew colder. This was it—the end, and she was strangely ok with that, for she would be one with the Force alongside her great-uncle and hopefully the good that may be hiding within Dipper's wrathful soul.

"I'll see you soon, Ren…" she murmured as she began to close her eyes

As Mabel's vision began to blur out, the last thing she saw was what looked like a blonde haired figure slowly approaching her dying form.


	10. Reborn In Darkness

Chapter Nine: Reborn In Darkness

The sound that woke up Ren was the sound of his own screaming.

Pain racked his body as he lay in a twisted and broken heap on the bottom of the canyon with his right arm crushed under a chunk of rock that fell with him after Mabel plunged him to his supposed death. He could feel the bones and organs in his body broken and split apart from the impact with the rocks at the bottom—even his vision was clouded by the blood that leaked into his left eye. His haggard breathes where slow and shallow due to the fact parts of his ribs had broken off and stabbed into his lungs, filling them with blood in the process.

He struggled to cough up spurts of blood and bile through his mouth due to his now broken jaw as he tried to keep from choking on his own fluids. His legs shattered and the femur in his right leg was sticking sideways out of his body while left leg was twisted sideways. He looked up at the distant sunlight above him, cursing it and the one who had done this to him.

" _Hate…leads to suffering…_ " His great-uncle's words reverberated in his head, almost as if he was mocking him from beyond the grave

While his body was filled with pain, the boy's mind was filled with rage. The hatred he felt toward his sister was beyond any words he could think of, for all his thoughts where flooded with leaving this place and killing his twin as slowly and painfully as he could. This all began as a means to save her from dying one day and now Mabel that had attempted to kill him, he made a vow that he would one day see his sister dead at his feet along with Vader, the Emperor and anyone else who stood between him and his goal of becoming a dark lord of the Sith.

As Ren writhed in torment, Plagueis stood over his crippled apprentice with a look of interest o his face. The Muun bent over to get a closer look at his broken student as he folded his arms folded behind his back.

"I'm impressed, Ren" he genially complimented, referring to the boy by his name for the first time "the Force is stronger in you then I first thought if it can keep you alive after the fall you just took. Oh, how I would've loved to cut you open and you're Midi-Chorlirans up close when I was alive!"

"I'll…kill…her…" his apprentice gagged out, not paying attention to his words "I swear…if it's the last thing I do…"

"Oh I have no doubt about that" Plagueis said "But for now, I suggest you live long enough to see your vengeance through"

The echo of the Sith Lord then looked to the charred corpse of the Inquisitor his young apprentice had slain in combat.

"So that was an Inquisitor?" the Muun mused "So Palpatine did recruit more followers to the dark side like I wanted and yet he was against. The man always was a hypocrite, but I do see an opportunity here none the less"

The former Jedi was in to much pain to ask what his teacher had meant by that. Just then, Ren began to hear the sound of a deep and ominous breathing throughout the canyon he was trapped in. The breathing drew closer and closer to Ren until finally saw a figure of great power standing over him. From this black clad figure, Ren could feel true hatred and power like he had never sensed before, it was like as if the very source of the dark side was radiating from his very soul. The Sith Lord was not alone either; alongside him were a small squad of heavily armored Stromtroopers that checked every inch of the surrounding area around them.

"And here's our opportunity" Plagueis commented with a dark smirk on his lips

* * *

After slaying the Jedi Master, Vader had sensed a strong burst of the dark side of the Force that led him in search of its source. Along the way, he discovered the young Inquisitor's squad of commandos lying strew out unconsciousness alongside a pile of dead Ewoks, obviously victims of a battle with one of the Padawans. Once he had awoken them all with a collective Force-choke, the troopers explained to the dark lord that they did indeed engaged one of the young Jedi, but she had bested them in the fight and escaped into the forest, but their leader had given purist. The squad then followed Vader as he lead them down into a canyon to where he sensed the power of the dark side.

At first, Vader had assumed that it was the Inquisitor's power he was sensing, but instead he found this boy lying before him in mangled form before him. He knew that this child was strong in the dark side from the recordings he had seen of him from the probe droid's findings, but he never suspected that the Force would be so well connected to the child that it would keep him alive—albeit barley—from falling from such heights.

The boy looked back at him as his dark yellow eyes met with Vader's from under his helmet. He could see pain, rage and great potential within the former Padawan. As silently they looked at one another, the Sith Lord couldn't help let his mind wander back to time when he to was in this position. He remembered back to the day on Mustafaar when his former master left him in much like the state the boy before him was in now.

"My Lord!" one of the commandos called out as ran over to him "We've found Gideon. He's dead, sir"

"From the fall?" Vader surmised

"No sir" the trooper corrected in an unsure tone "From the looks of it, it seems like he's been—well, for lack of a better word—scorched from the inside out"

There was only one power that the dark lord knew of that could deal such damage. He turned his attention back to the boy with an even greater interest now.

"Who are you?" Vader questioned

With a sharp scream of pain and fury, the child ripped his body away from the bolder his arm was pinned under, tearing away his damaged limb away from the rest of his being and leaving everything from his elbow downward under the large rock behind. The commandos instinctually raised their blasters upwards to gun the child down, but Vader raised his hand to stop, curious to see what the broken boy would to next. The young boy kept his eyes on the Sith Lord as blood spurted from the torn limb while bits of skin dangled from the new wound and a chunk of his bone stuck out of his flesh like a spear.

It was then that the child slowly knelt down on one knee and bowed his head before the Emperor's enforcer.

"I am your servant…" he finally answered weakly "Lord Vader…"

With that, the boy collapsed on the ground as his injuries began to take their toll on his body. Vader knew that the Force could only keep him alive for so long, and by the looks of the former Jedi, he was fading fast. The dark lord had to act fast if he was to save the child.

"Bring a medical capsule" he commanded to the troopers

The commandos ran off back toward the direction of where the shuttle they had arrived in had landed. Vader, however, stayed behind with the potential Inquisitor, wondering if he would be strong enough to survive long enough to serve the Empire.

* * *

Dr. Blendin Blandin had served the Empire—or better put—served Darth Vader since he and his medical droids saved his life in secret one cold rainy night on Coruscant. Granted, his machines were the ones who put the dark lord back together that night, but was his suit that he had designed that truly saved Vader from death. Blandin was a medical master of cybernetics who spent his life merging man and machine most of his life on his home world of Naboo, giving soliders new limbs to continue to the fight. He was a firm believer that flesh and metal could coexist and create a truly powerful warrior.

He caught Chancellor Palpatine's attention when Blandin attended a science conference on Coruscant, where he debut his latest blueprints for his latest idea. It was the design for mobile life-support suit that would allow its wearer to able to survive outside of a hospital bed. Sadly his ideas where reject, but the chancellor took an interest the scientist's suit and gave him enough credits to fund his work and make into a reality.

Since then, Blandin had been tasked as Vader's personal physician; rebuilding and upgrading his body and his suit whenever the dark lord needed his assistance. Not only did he serve as Vader's personal doctor, he also undertook operations on certain Force-sensitive beings that Vader had brought to him to argument with cybernetics before they were molded into Inquisitors for the Empire.

So when Blandin's master returned to The Execetor with a medical capsule that contained a young boy, he went right to work on examining him in order to figure out how to both save and improve his life. Blandin took the boy to the ship's infirmary—where after he and Lord Vader ordered everyone to leave—began to run test on the boy to see what exactly he needed to fix him.

"Well?" the Sith Lord questioned with a tinge of impatience in his voice

"It's bad, but I've seen worse" Blendin replied candidly as he looked over the test results "Were obviously going to need to replace the arm. I can graph the little bits of skin to it to strengthen his connection to the Force in his article arm while I'm at it. His ribs will need to be replaced with reinforced metal bars, same with the bones in his legs and most of his spinal cord as well. His lungs are damaged, but not as badly as yours are, my lord. I think I can make him some sort of breathing apparatus that he can take off for short time. Most of his organs are twisted and torn up from the inside, but I think I can pact them up if given the right tools. I'm going to need to put a metal plate in his in the right temple of his skull or he'll bleed out through his brain and die. He also suffered a massive amount of damage to his face and jaw—which will take some time to reconstruct"

"Can you heal him or not?" Vader inquired sharply

"If given the proper droid assistance and tools, I think I can salvage him" the doctor answered

"I will get you whatever you require, doctor" the dark lord informed him "I trust you will not fail me?"

"Have I ever?" Blendin asked, hiding a smirk

"Then begin the surgery at once" Vader commanded

"I'll get the anesthetics ready while my droids prep him for—"Dr. Blandin tried to say

"No" his master interrupted "I want you to keep him awake throughout the entire surgery"

Blendin was not surprised by this order. Sometimes when Vader brought him a potential Inquisitor to repair, he would have the doctor keep them awake as a sort of test to see if they could be truly agents of the Empire. It was a smart way to weed out the weak, but all that incessant screaming they did only gave Blendin a massive headache.

"Understood" he complied before looking over to one his medical droids "Have him ready"

And with that, the surgery began.

* * *

Nineteen hours.

That's how long the surgery took to complete to repair Ren's body. Nineteen hours of screaming in horrific pain until his voice became horse as he was strapped down to the table by his wrists and ankles. Nineteen hours of being cut open, stitched up and having metal graphed both onto and into his body. Ren had gone into shock at least seven times during the long operation and died at least five times in that time on the medical table, only to be brought back seconds later. During the surgery, Ren kept his mind focused on one thing: his endgame. Now that he had successfully escaped Endor's moon and joined the Empire, he was one step closer to that goal, and then he could focus on having his revenge on his sister.

Throughout the operation, Plagueis circled the table as he observed his apprentice being rebuilt. Ren listened to him drone on about how soon they would overthrow Vader and Palpatine and create a new Sith Empire to rule over the galaxy with. The former Jedi could not say anything to shut the Muun up—mostly because he was to busy screaming, that, and Vader watched his rebirth from the far side of the room with his arms crossed, looking for any reason to slay him at a moments notice.

After the surgery was complete, Ren was rebuilt and felt stronger then he had ever felt before. His right arm was now given a cybernetic limb with talon-like fingertips to replace the one he tore off on the moon—even bits of the skin that hung from the empty slot was graphed onto the robotic arm. His ribs, legs bones, spin; lower jaw bone and parts of his skull were now reinforced by a durable yet light metal. Ren's face was covered in scars from the stitches and laser-cutting that had to be done to reconstruct his face. The only thing he didn't like was that he now had to wear a breathing regulator over his mouth to help him breath due to the damage he had taken to his lungs.

He was even given new clothing as well. His new attire consisted of a sleeveless black leather uniform that was padded with light armor and light black leather jeans that had black combat boots alongside them.

While Ren was strapped down to the table, Vader approached him while Blandin back away to give his master some space.

"I will ask again: Who are you?" the Dark Lord questioned

"My name is Ren, my lord" the Sith in training answered in synthesized voice through his mask "I am—was—the grand-nephew of the Jedi Master Stanford Pines. I sensed you had killed him"

"And does that make you anger?" Vader asked "Do you wish for vengeance?"

"No" Ren said "I abandoned his teachings weeks ago when he failed me as a master. I would have killed him myself if I had the chance"

Vader studied Ren for several seconds, gauging the level of truth in his words as he did before speaking again.

"And the other student—the girl" He finally said "Was she a family member as well?"

"My sister" the young Sith informed him "She is the one who left me to die in that canyon, and I would have to had you not saved me"

"Do not consider this as an act of kindness, boy" Vader coldly reminded him "The only reason I saved you from death was so that you may serve the Empire, which remains to be seen"

As the Sith Lord spoke, Plagueis casually walked circles around Vader as he eyed him up and down.

"So this is what Palpatine replaced Maul with?" he said "This thing is more machine then man. Why ever would my former apprentice want to replace such a fierce warrior like the Zabrak he personally trained is beyond me?"

As Plagueis spoke, Ren kept his attention on Vader the whole time so that he would not suspect anything from him.

"I only wish to serve you, Lord Vader" He said with a bow of his head

"How did you learn the ways of the dark side?" the dark lord inquired, ignoring his groveling "I saw what you did to Gideon. Only someone very well trained in the ways of the Sith could do that"

The Sith in training had to consider his next few words very carefully or he would surly be slain right here on the table that had given him a new life. He glanced over to Plagueis, who looked back at him with a darkly optimistic look.

"Tell him the truth" his master commented " _ **Your**_ version of the truth"

Ren gathered the proper words in his head before continuing with his deception.

"Weeks ago I discovered a Sith Holocron that once belonged to a Sith Lord named Darth Plagueis" he began to explain "with it, I studied the ways of the dark side until my great-uncle found it and destroyed it. I left him and my sister behind to continue my training in private"

Again, Vader weighed the value of his words in silence, making Ren begin to feel as though he had just sealed his fate. He did however, keep up a strong front just be sure his fears would not betray him to the Sith Lord.

"I know of Plagueis" Vader spoke at last, with a small hint of interest this time "Tell me, how much did you learn from the Holocron?"

"Sadly, not much" the boy informed him, as he quickly glanced over to his master's image "He did not teach me everything he knew"

That remark earned Ren a scowl from the Muun.

"I See…" Vader answered in an almost disappointed tone before asking another question "And what of your sister? Where is she now?"

"Dead" Ren said bluntly "she bled to death from an injury she received earlier. The last thing I saw before I fell to my near death, was seeing her collapse in a blood of her own blood"

The fallen Jedi wanted to make sure that he sold this lie above all else. He wanted o be the only one who took Mabel's life and he would not be denied that right by anyone in the galaxy.

"Very well…" the dark lord responded, though not all convinced by the sound of it, but continued on "You shall replace the Inquisitor your killed and serve the Empire or you will die right here and now"

"I have longed to serve you, my lord" Ren commented "I will carry out your will across the galaxy to the best of my abilities"

"That remains to be seen" Vader chastised "You will be given command of Gideon's commandos and everything else that he had. You hunt down any Jedi that had escaped our grasp and destroy them"

"Thank you, Lord Vader" the young Sith said with a bow of his head "I will not fail you"

"See that you don't" the Emperor's apprentice reminded before looking over to Blendin "Release him"

Blendin switched off the metal clamps that held Ren down, allowing him to climb off of it and kneel before the Sith Lord.

"I am not above killing children" Vader informed him coldly "You would do best to remember that"

With that, the Emperor's enforcer departed with his doctor following closely behind him. Ren examined his new limb, slowly moving his claw-like fingers to get a feel of them. It felt strange, the cold metal was attached to him, yet he could not feel it connected to the rest of his body. There was more metal within him as well, making him feel heavier then before. It would take some time, but he would fight through these new upgrades and fulfill his destiny.

"You did quite well, my apprentice" Plagueis said respectfully "Soon we have our revenge"

Just before his student could reply, the doors to the medical office opened up and allowed the five commandos that once served Gideon to step in. they had their helmets removed and much to Ren's surprise, they were all teenagers by the looks of them. However, he did notice that the one horribly disfigured solider was currently glowering at him.

"Sir, we are Blackwing Squad" the girl on the team announced before gesturing to the disfigured teen "this is Lieutenant Robbie, the commanding officer of—"

"I'm quite sure your leader can speak for himself" Ren cut off harshly before looking at Robbie "And it looks like you have something say right now. Speak freely, Lieutenant"

"In the case _**sir,**_ I think this is a load of Bantha shit!" the leader of the squad snapped "I'm not going for working from one brat to another and I'll be dame sure that—"

Ren cut off his words when he reached out with the Force and take hold of the young leader, but not by his neck. Instead he took hold of his insides and started to yank and pull at the young man's organs. Robbie let a gagged choked cry of sheer agony as he felt his lower intestines being pulled up through his body until they erupted out of his mouth, pulling along his stomach, lungs, and other vital organ out of his mouth. Once Ren had pulled out everything inside of the teen, he Force-crushed the ball of organs and hurled it against the wall behind the petrified commandos. Robbie was already dead before he hit the ground.

"And that, is how I deal with those who upset me" Ren declared casually "do we have an understanding?"

The remaining commandos couldn't speak; they could only nod in a panic as a means to answer.

"Good" the young Sith said "Now clean this up and get out of my sight!"

The four other troopers quickly carried out their fallen leader's corpse and wadded ball of guts before exiting then medical room with it all. In truth, that was only the third time Dipper had killed something and like the last to times; it was to prove a point. He slew the Gorax to showcase to Mabel how strong he had become with the dark side, he killed Gideon to show is mastery over the dark side and now he killed that young solider to prove the point of not to be trifled with. Despite only murdering only two beings so far, the Killing was almost becoming a second nature to him rather quickly.

"You truly are a Sith!" his master proclaimed "With my knowledge and your growing power, we shall create a new Sith Order and rule the galaxy!"

"Yes, that was the plan…" Ren answered slowly "We overthrow Vader and Palpatine and we forge a new Empire together"

The fallen Jedi narrowed his eyes at his master, making the echo of the Sith begin to feel uneasy.

"But now that Vader has made me an Inquisitor and I have the known galaxy to do with I fit, I'm beginning to wonder why I need your teachings anymore" his apprentice continued "Or for you, for that matter"

"Don't you even think about it, boy!" the Muun snarled "You forget I'm connected to your very mind—you cannot destroy me!"

"Can't I?" his student asked slyly "You see Plagueis, I always knew how to kill off those mirco-droids through the Force whenever I saw fit, but I needed you to believe I was some weak Padawan to sell the part so that you could teach me all things my great-uncle denied me to learn without you being suspicious of me from the get-go. You've taught me much Plagueis, and for that I'm forever grateful to you, but you're just a shadow of the real Sith Lord, I can have Vader and the other Inquisitors teach all you could not—or would not"

The echo of the Sith felt himself fading into nothingness, all the while his apprentice merely looked at him with the same wicked smile he always gave his student.

"Y-you can't do this Ren!" he reasoned in a panic "You might put yourself in a coma!"

"Perhaps, but it would be better then to listen to your inane talking ever again" Ren mused before he furthered speaking "But I do agree with you, the Sith are broken and need to be rebuilt once more into something new. So rest easy 'my master', for I will forge a new Order to one day replace the Rule of Two, and one that day Plagueis—my knights shall will the galaxy for all eternity"

With one last defiant, hate filled shout, Darth Plagueis once again departed from this plane of existence. Now that he finally dispatched his teacher, Ren now wanted to move on to his next phase of his plan.

And in order to do that, he must first go to Tattooine.


	11. A Different Path

Chapter Ten: A Different Path

The air within the room Mabel suddenly found herself in was ice cold, like she was standing on the surface of Hoth. It was large darkened room with the minimal lightening coming from the ceiling and a few floor panels. There was large wide set of steps that lead upwards toward single chair that was currently turned to face a massive window that looked outwards into the vast emptiness of space. On occasion, a bright beam of green light came streaking across the other side of the window before racing off into the darkness of the space around it.

As Mabel slowly approached the steps that lead up towards the chair, she suddenly heard the sound of heavy breathing from right side of her. She turned around to see the imposingly large figure of Darth Vader emerging from the shadows, activating his lightsaber as he did. Mabel activated her own lightsaber in defense right before the Sith Lord brought his crimson blade down on her head. While two warriors began to dual one another, the chair facing the giant window slowly started to turn around to face the battle between Mabel and Vader. Mabel could one get a quick glance before turning her attention back to her fight with the dark lord, but she caught a glimpse of a figure dressed in a black hooded robe looking down at them.

Mabel and Vader continued to fight as it began to feel like the whole world was starting to slow down around her. Soon enough, the young Jedi was beginning to gain an upper hand over the Sith Lord and started to beat him back until she found an opening to stab him through the chest, ending his wicked life once and for all. As Mabel watched as Vader slowly fell to the ground in a dying heap, she felt no pity for ending his life. Knowing that she had avenged her great-uncle—though she did not know how she came upon these circumstances in the first place.

"Good, good…" the hooded figure congratulated as he walked down the steps to face the Padawan "You have proven yourself worthy to become a true Sith Lord!"

Mabel's eyes widen in horror by what the hooded figure had just told her, but couldn't force any words out of her mouth. She looked back at her lightsaber and saw that it had suddenly changed from blue to red, making her gasp in shock at the sight. The young Jedi then looked back down to Vader's body; however, instead of the Sith Lord's body lying before her, it was the body of her recently departed great-uncle with a fatal stab wound of her blade through his chest.

The next thing she new, the young Jedi found herself strapped down to and operating table and was now dressed in a more slimmer and feminine version of Vader's armor. Mabel looked up to see the dark lord's helmet slowly coming down from the ceiling and down toward her face. The hooded figure then stepped out of the darkness and stood next to the now panicking Padawan with a devilish smile on his lips.

"It's not so bad, Mabel" he assured in a dark, yet familiar tone as he reached up toward his hood and started to pull it back "The dark side is true power"

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal to Mabel the very scared and broken face of her brother looking at her with mad smile.

"Now you're just like me!" Dipper said with an evil cackle

Mabel cried out in sheer terror just as the mask closed around her head.

* * *

Mabel cries of horror followed her out of her nightmare and back into reality. As she wiped the cold sweat off of her forehead, she quickly took note that she was neither dead nor on Endor's moon. She was now lying on a small cot with a thin wool blanket over her body. She threw off the blanket to see that she had been undressed from upper half of her body and was left with only the bandages she had tied around her chest to act as a make-shift bra; she also saw that her wound had been cleaned up and had a pact over it to keep it from reopening again.

The young Jedi then looked around her new surroundings and found herself it what looked like some sort of dimly-lit supply closet filled with food, bottled water and ammunition, as well as a few spare blasters. Mabel's mind began to race with what had happened to her after she had blanked out from her battle with Ren; all she could remember was seeing her twin falling to his death before fading away into darkness.

Like a lightning bolt, the image of seeing her brother's face as he fell into the canyon below flashed in her mind. She had just lost the last member of her family—and it was done by her own hands no less. The pain of her guilt ripped at her like a flurry of blaster bolts shredding into her very soul. Now the young Jedi was left an orphan and homeless and without any idea where she was or how she was going to escape. It was then that Mabel's Jedi training snapped her back from the edge of despair. She was not going to die here in some closet while wallowing in depression—she was going to survive! The time for tears can come another time, now it was the time to honor her master's last wishes and become a true Jedi.

With a renewed vigor, Mabel then got to her feet and began to search around the room for the top half of her Jedi tunic, as well as any clues as to who had taken her. She would've also tried looking for her lightsaber as well had it not been taken by Dipper during their final dual and she doubted that whoever had captured her also brought along her brother's weapon that she had to use to fight him with along with her. Soon enough, she found her tunic laying across some boxes and dressed herself, noticing that the hole where the knife entered the clothing had been stitched up.

Just then, the door to the supply closet suddenly slid open to allow a young blonde haired girl around the Padawan's age to step inside. The girl was dressed in a brown rimmed hat with a brown leather trenchcoat, tan jeans, brown boots and a tan undershirt; she was also carrying a small plate of food in her hands. Without giving it another thought, Mabel used the Force to grab the girl and pin her against one of the small room's walls.

"Who are you?!" the Padawan demanded "And where am I?!"

"I'm the girl who's starting to regret saving your ass!" the stranger shot back "Now let me go!"

Mabel released her hold on the girl, but kept her guard up. Though she no longer had her lightsaber with her, the Force was always with her.

"Alright…so I'm guessing by that little magic trick you're not exactly normal" the girl said as she straightened herself out "Who and what are you?"

"I asked you first" Mabel replied firmly

"Ok, fair enough" the girl answered "My name's Pacifica Northwest, and your on board my ship The Everfree. My crew and I were following a little creep to Endor's moon when we learned there was something on the moon he wanted. I went down there to find him, but I found you dying on the ground instead. So I brought you back here and fixed you up"

"This 'little creep' wouldn't happen to be short blonde Inquisitor, would he?" Mabel mentioned

"Yep, that's the one" the blonde replied "What happened to him?"

"My brother killed him…" the Padawan explained with tinge of sadness as she remembered the violent act her twin had done

"Well that sucks. I wanted to blow his brains out after he beat the snot out of me a few weeks ago" the other girl mentioned before getting back on track "Well you got my story, now what's yours?"

"I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines" the young Jedi began

"Mabel?" Pacifica repeated her name with a snicker "That sounds like an old person's name"

"Yeah, because Pacifica is such a normal name, right?" Mabel rebottled with her arms crossed

"Touché" the blonde deadpanned before getting back on track "You still haven't answered my other question by the way: what are you?"

There was apart of Mabel that didn't want to tell this women what she truly was, but she had unfortunately shown her powers to this stranger and she had a feeling that Pacifica was smart enough to know that she wasn't psychic. So against her better judgment, the Padawan decided to tell her.

"I'm…a Jedi" she finally admitted

The look on Pacifica's face when she heard those words was that of a mix of surprise and disbelief. She had heard stories of the Jedi when she younger from her servants when she lived with her family. She was enthralled by the tales of their heroism and powers and secretly wished always meet one in person. Now she was standing before the very thing she idolized in her childhood and she couldn't form words to say anything. It was then in the bounty hunter's mind that she pieced together that this girl was in fact the thing Vader and the Inquisitor wanted, but now she had to ask herself: was she really willing to give this girl who had lost enough as it is to the Empire?

The answer was no.

"I was living on Endor's moon with my brother Ren. We were being trained by our great-uncle Stanford to become Jedi masters" the Padawan continued before her voice became more somber "Before Vader came…"

Pacifica didn't need to be told more; she could already out what had transpired on the moon before she arrived.

"I'm…sorry" the young bounty hunter consoled gently

Mabel didn't want to tell this girl the truth as to what really happened between her and her brother before she blacked out, those last moments would belong to only her. It was then that Pacifica then reached into her trenchcoat—making Mabel tense up in the process—before pulling out a small familiar object and holding it out to her: a lightsaber hilt.

"I found this lying next to you when I found you" she said "here, it's yours after all"

In truth it was not Mabel's lightsaber, but her brother's. It was with this very weapon that she used to kill her last remaining family member. Mabel tentatively reached out and took hold of the hilt and held it close to her chest, as if somehow this act could not only bring back Dipper, but restore him to original self as well.

"It was my brother's" Mabel informed Pacifica softly before looking back at other girl "thank you"

"Uh, no problem" Pacifica replied, unsure what to do next

Just then, a green skinned Twi'lek and a heavy-set Torgurta entered the already cramped supply closet with blasters at the ready. Mabel quickly got into a battle stance and prepared to activate her weapon, but Pacifica put herself in-between her crew and the Jedi.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy girls—put the blasters down!" she ordered her friends

The two aliens compiled with her order and lowered their weapons, allowing Mabel to do the same.

"Sorry boss, but when you didn't come out of the room after ten minutes, we thought you where in trouble" Greta apologized

"Or trying to get in the girl's pants" Candi added on

"What?" Mabel asked, clearly taking aback by that remark

An embarrassed laugh escaped Pacifica's lips as a way of avoiding answering that question. The bounty hunter then shot her two friends a quick glower, silently ordering them to leave the room. It goes without saying that the two aliens got the message and departed from the room with haste.

"What did she mean by—"the young Jedi tried to ask

"Anyway!" Pacifica cut her off a bit too quickly "So as you can see you've got your own room now. It's sad I know, but we're cramped enough as it is in here, and your more then welcome to stay with us as long as you wish"

"Thank you, but I can't stay" Mabel said "Is there any way you can take me to Bespin? My great-uncle told me that there was a man there I'm supposed to meet in Cloud City"

"I don't know, Bespin's pretty far away" the young bounty hunter reasoned in an unsure tone "And I'm not exactly well liked in Cloud City to begin with"

"Why's that?" Mabel inquired

"Let's just say their leader and I don't exactly see eye to eye" Pacifica replied "The last time I tried to collect a bounty there I almost—"

Pacifica stopped her words right there, but it was too late. She had inadvertently revealed her true profession to the Jedi and judging by the sudden vexed look in Mabel's eyes, she was really in for it.

"You're a bounty hunter!" the Padawan shouted

"Hey, it's a legitimate business!" the blonde defended sharper then she meant it to be

"Killing people for credits is not a legitimate business!" Mabel shot back "I bet you were going to sell me off to the Empire, weren't you?"

"No, no, no…" Pacifica assured gently before pausing for a few seconds then adding on "Well, yeah—but I swear that plan's out then window now!"

"Oh you bet it is!" the Jedi snarled as she ignited her weapon "and your going with it!"

Mabel grabbed hold of Pacifica's throat and once again pinned her against the wall. She held her green blade a level with the girl's chest, ready to strike her down with one move. Then the images of the nightmare raced in her head yet again, reminding her of what she could become if she did this. With a weary and frustrated sigh, Mabel released her hold on the bounty hunter's neck and deactivated her lightsaber. She then noticed that Pacifica had drawn a blaster out of her coat and had pressed it against her torso during the brief skirmish.

"Don't ever do that again" the bounty hunter sneered as she put away her gun "I really hate it when someone pulls a weapon on me when I'm trying to be nice to them"

"Can you take me to Bespin or not?" Mabel questioned sharply, ignoring her words

"Yeah, I can take you there" the blonde answered "But we go there on my terms, got it?"

Mabel gave the girl a hard gaze as she nodded in response, obviously not happy with the travel arrangements. A part of the young Jedi wanted to apologize to Pacifica for her rash actions, but she remembered the stories her great-uncle had told her of the bounty hunters he had encountered during the Clone Wars and how manipulative they could be to fulfill their selfish goals of earning their ill-gotten credits. So while the blonde-haired girl had rescued her from certain death, Mabel chose to keep her guard up as long as she stayed aboard her ship. Pacifica said nothing else as she departed from the supply closet, clearly angered by how she was just now treated for her kindness.

* * *

" _That ungrateful bitch!_ " Pacifica thought to herself after she had exited the room " _If she wasn't a Jedi—and cute—I'd shoot her out of the trash disposal unit!_ "

While she was angry with the Jedi, the young bounty hunter couldn't help but feel sympatric toward her. The girl just had her whole life ripped away from her in less then a day and now she was alone in the galaxy, and while Pacifica wanted nothing more then to stay as far away from her parents as possible, she knew that not everyone had such a cruel family as she did. The least the young rouge could do is take her Bespin like she requested—granted it would after they collected a few bounties to make up for Pacifica's pity.

Soon the leader of the bounty hunting trio walked back to the large cockpit of The Everfree, where Candi and Greta where currently flying the ship through the stars.

"So are we sticking to the whole 'giving her to the Empire' plan?" the Twi'Lek asked

"Unfortunately, no" her leader replied with a frustrated sigh "My conscious is getting the better of me on this one. I can't just let this girl be taken by Vader, not after what she's been through"

"So what do we do with her?" Greta questioned

"We're going to take her to Bespin. She says there's someone there she's supposed to meet" Pacifica answered "But we take her there only after we've recoup our loss on this score"

"Which might take awhile" Candi mentioned "But for what it's worth boss, I think you're doing the right thing"

"Ugh, don't remind me" her leader grumbled "Just go get me some of the what Sullastan ale so I can try to forget that I just blew our big break"

Candi then got up from her chair and went to go search her leader's alcohol of choice, allowing Pacifica to sit down and take the wheel of her ship for a short time.

"So our new guest…" she suddenly spoke up "what do you think Greta—a girl like her and girl like me?"

The Torgurta gave her human friend's question a thought for a few seconds before answering.

"I don't know, maybe?"

* * *

After the bounty hunter had left, Mabel had turned her silent attention toward the lightsaber in her hand as memories of her brother back when he was pure danced through her mind. She almost wanted to throw the weapon away since it was with this very saber she had used to kill her sibling with, but the love she once had for her brother kept her from doing such a thing. Instead, she made a silent vow that she would use this lightsaber in the name of everything Dipper once was and honor both his and her master's memory by using it as a true Jedi would.

Mabel knew she was on a different path now; the very galaxy was open to her now and she could learn so much from it. She swore that she would find whoever this Stanly person was and with his help, she would become a true Jedi Knight. And then she would one day find a way to create a new Jedi Order, one that would fight against the tyranny of the Empire and bring peace to the galaxy.

But for now, that destiny had to wait. For now, she would have to train on her own for the time being and hope that the bounty hunter would keep her word—which she still doubted. So she merely sat crossed-legged on the floor and began to meditate, opening herself up to the Force both within and around her body.


	12. The New Beginning

Chapter Eleven: The New Beginning

The suns of Tatooine had just begun to slowly rise over the horizon when the front gate to Jabba's palace started to rise without someone activating the control switch. At first the two Gamorrans standing guard at the main entrance had assumed it was a glitch in the palace's systems, but then they saw a small figure standing in front of the main entrance with the rising suns light casting a large shadow over the two guards.

The stranger was a boy around thirteen by the Gamorrans guess. The boy wore a black hooded cloak that was draped around his body like a dark shroud, concealing the rest of his attire under it. Even though he wore a hood and kept his head low, the two guards could see a strange red mask with a black visor that where the eye-piece covering his face.

As the young stranger stepped inside the main entrance, the Gamorrans watched as the front gate closed behind him, as if it was commanded to do so by just a gesture of his hand. The pig-men let out low grunts as a warning to the masked teenager to tell him to turn back now, raising their axes to get the point across. But the boy continued to advance towards them, unafraid of the two brutes and their weapons.

Once the boy was close enough, he threw open his cloak to reveal a suit of black body armor that covered most of his body, except for the part of his right arm that was artificial. The two Gamorrans raised their axes and tried to bring them down on the intruder's head, however, just before their weapons struck him they seemed to be stopped in mid-swing before they pulled from their clawed hands by some unseen power. The boy then took off a small object from his belt and released a blade of red energy from it. With one swift yet strong motion, the masked stranger cut down the two guards, letting their corpses fall to his feet.

The brief sound combat was enough to arouse the suspicion of Jabba's right-hand man, who entered the main entrance to see what had transpired and found the young intruder standing over the bodies of the slain guards. Before the coward could alert the other guards, the boy had somehow managed to stand before him in the blink of an eye.

"I will speak with the Hutt" the boy ordered in a dark synthesized voice as he pointed his blade at the alien's throat "Tell him"

* * *

As Ren followed the Hutt's head servant toward Jabba's throne room of shorts, he carefully scanned the rooms he passed by as he walked down the halls, taking note of every detail and person he passed by as means to remember their faces in the likely event he had to kill them. He kept his right hand close to his lightsaber in case someone stupidly decided to be a hero for the Hutt and try to attack while on his way to meet the giant slug.

It had been three weeks since Ren had made an Inquisitor by Vader, and in that time he had began to go into the next phase of his plans to create a new Sith Order by seeking out the girl he had seen in his dreams. However, he first had to make some proper adjustments to himself if he was to follow through with any of his schemes. First, he constructed a new lightsaber to do battle with, but unlike the other Inquisitors who carried a spinning saberstaff; Ren saw multiple flaws with the weapon's design and instead opted to build his own like he had down in his younger days as a Jedi. His new lightsaber was a black steel hilt with a leather grip with four clawed edges around the top of the hilt.

The lightsaber wasn't the only thing Ren had changed up. Thank to Dr. Blandin, he was given a new rebreather in the form of a mask that resembled the once great Sith Lord Darth Revan's mask and a new suit of body armor that was designed in the vain of the suit of armor of another mighty lord of the dark side known as Darth Malgus. Now that he had access to Gideon's books and records to the dark lords that waged war with the Old Republic, the former Jedi became immersed in the awe-inspiring power of the Sith Lords of long ago and longed to follow in their footsteps—hence why he wore clothing similar to their own as a show of respect to them.

Once he had had his new equipment, Ren and his commandos set out for Tatooine so that at last Ren may be united with girl from his dreams. The Inquisitor did not fear that his underlings would betray him and report his actions to Vader, for he had made it very clear to them weeks ago what would happen if they displeased him in anyway after he made an example out of the squad's former lieutenant—a rank he had since bestowed onto Tambry in that time. Once they arrived on the backwater world, he gave them strict orders to stay with The Soul Eater and wait for his return.

As the young Inquisitor stepped into the Hutt's throne room, he found himself surrounded by multiple aliens partying away to joyous music and drinking all forms of alcohol from across the stars as they did. At the front of the room was the sleeping form of the great crime lord Jabba, who snored as loudly as the music played while green saliva trickled down from his lips like a polluted river. The Hutt's head servant then quickly ran to his master's side to inform his master what had transpired while Ren stood at the center of the room. The party goers soon stopped their debauchery and turned their attention toward the boy, curious to see what he wanted from the slug-man.

"Awaken, master—there is an Inquisitor here!" he beckoned to the Hutt in his leader's tongue "He's broken in and butchered two of the guards!"

Jabba's deep orange eyes slowly slid open from the cries of his servant, whom he shoved aside so that he may speak with the boy. The Hutt's piercing gaze did not intimidate Ren in the slightest; instead it only fueled his discontent for the crime-lord.

"What do you want, boy?" Jabba questioned sharply in his native language "I am trying to sleep"

"I'm here to do business with you" Ren replied

The crime-lord's eyes narrowed his distaste at the Inquisitor's request.

"So, you break in my home, kill two of my guards and you expect me to do business with you?" the Hutt sneered

"Be thankful that I only killed two" the Inquisitor warned as he put his artificial hand on his hilt "Do not make me reconsider my generosity"

Even though the Hutt didn't show it on his face, Ren could feel a small tinge of fear running down Jabba's long spine at his threat.

"What can I do for The Empire, Inquisitor?" Jabba finally asked

"Dismiss the audience, Hutt" the young Sith ordered

With a simple raised hand, the partygoers quickly departed from the room, leaving only Ren, Jabba and his servant alone within it.

"Now then, what can _**I**_ do for The Empire?" the crime-lord questioned

"Not for The Empire. For me" Ren corrected coldly ""This is a personal issue, and it will end in my satisfaction"

"Oh? And that would be?" Jabba mused with curiosity

"You have a young slave girl with red hair in your palace" Ren explained "Bring her to me. Now"

Rather then ask as to why he wanted to see his youngest slave or how he knew about her in the first place, Jabba ordered his head servant to go fetch the girl, curious to see how this would play out when the two where brought together. Were they siblings? Or long lost Lovers perhaps? Jabba didn't know or care, what he was sure though was that there was more to this Inquisitor's intentions for meeting with the girl where more then he was letting on.

Several minutes past before the Hutt's servant returned with the slave girl Ren was looking for, roughly pulling the girl by her arm as he did before tossing her at the feet of the Inquisitor. She was dressed in the typical attire any women under Jabba's rule wore: a small bra and barley there dress. From where the Inquisitor was standing, he could multiple scars, bruises and burn marks all along her bare skin, showing the Sith her painful history to him without saying a word. Ren could feel her hatred burning throughout her soul like an onslaught of flames that could not be put out, but she kept it sealed up under a wall of fear—one that the boy was going to tear down in order to help her achieve her full potential. The masked warrior kneeled down to the redhead, who instantly jerked away from him upon seeing his covered face.

"It's alright" he assured her softly "It's me"

"Who are you?" the girl demanded

"You know me" he said calmly "We've met many times before in our dreams"

Ren took his hood down and pressed a small button on the side of his mask. The mask then spilt apart down the middle and rest on side of his face to allow Jabba's slave to see who was beneath the façade. Despite his much paler skin and the scars now that littered his face, she knew exactly who this was.

"It's—it's you!" she gasped in disbelief "But how?"

"The Force brought us together" the young Inquisitor answered gently "You and I we're destined to meet"

Ren then slowly reached out with his clawed robotic hand and gently began to caress his cheek like he had done in the dream where he swore he would find her. Even though her skin was up against cold steel, the slave girl could almost feel a sort of warmness through the artificial hand from just the kind gesture alone.

"My name is Ren" he told her "What's your name?"

"Wendy" the slave girl introduced in an unsure tone, still slightly timid about meeting the boy from her dreams

"Wendy" Ren repeated "That's a pretty name for a very beautiful girl"

Most men Wendy was forced to be with by her master's command said similar things to her, but they where hollow compliments before she was raped for their leisure, however when Ren said those words, she could feel that he was telling her the truth. Soon the younger boy let go of the girl and turned to face the Hutt once more.

"I'm taking her with me" he informed the crime-lord firmly as his mask back over his face

"She in not for sale" Jabba replied in a matter-of-factly tone "She is a favorite around the palace"

"I said I'm taking her, not buying her" Ren said, with aggression laced in his voice as he walked up to him "You will give me the girl"

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!" the Hutt laughed "Your silly Jedi mind tricks will not work on the great Jabba, boy!"

"I wasn't. That is not the way of the Sith" the Inquisitor informed darkly "I'd advise you to step carefully"

"You know, a thought crossed my mind" Jabba mentioned as his hand slowly reached for some sort of switch "The Empire doesn't know that you're out here by yourself. You could just disappear right now and no one would ever know"

Ren could sense danger from where he was standing and instinctively took a step back.

"Very good, it seems _**you**_ know when to step carefully" the Hutt chuckled "But I wonder: are you brave or just foolish?"

"That is not the question, Hutt" Ren bounced back "The question is: Are you?"

Another haughty laugh escaped the slug's lips at that remark, unafraid of the threat. Wendy shuddered in fear of what might happen next, she had seen the Hutt kill people for much less, but she couldn't help but be in awe of the Inquisitor standing his ground on her behalf. Just then the doors to the throne room opened up once more, only to allow multiple guards, mercenaries and bounty hunters under Jabba's employment rush in with weapons ranging from axes and clubs to blasters and vibroblads, all at the ready to take down the Sith in training at their master's command. Wendy scrambled to find cover under a nearby table, as much as she wanted to stand by her protector's side, she knew she would only get in the way.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Jabba" Ren said and took his hilt from his belt "Give me the girl"

"Oh, Jedi" Jabba laughed "Always making things so difficult"

A dark grin crept over the corner of Ren's lip, knowing what was about to happen next and anxiously waiting for it regardless. He looked over to where Wendy was hiding, he didn't blame her for cowering in fear—she wasn't a fighter yet, but he would make her one soon enough, and the best way to start was to show her the power her could teach her.

"Wendy, I believe this is a perfect time to give you a demonstration of the dark side's power" the Inquisitor informed her "Watch closely"

In one swift motion, Ren ignited his lightsaber and cut down two of the gunman with one strong swing of his blade. He then blasted several others backwards with a blast of the Force against the wall in the fall. With his blade, he deflected a hail of blaster fire that came down on him with great ease. The other warriors where starting to get back to there feet before joining the fray—they would soon wish they tried to escape. Ren immersed himself in Force and launched a volley of lighting from his left hand, striking down one guards and making the others tremble in fear in the process.

The blaster bolts flew all throughout the room, but the Inquisitor was speeding all across the room, cutting several men in the blink of an eye as he did. He then flung his weapon toward his opponents like a boomerang, using the Force to guide its mid-air movement to decapitate them before returning to his hand. Reaching deep with his anger, he lifted two of the men off the ground and slammed them head-first back into the concrete ground, breaking their skulls open like eggs. At this point, Jabba's troops where in a total panic as their numbers were growing less and less by the second, completely awestruck and frighten that a boy could wield such power.

As the massacre continued, Wendy could only look on as Ren slaughtered the Hutt's finest men; some of whom had their way with her. But she was not afraid of the boy's power—quite the opposite in fact—she was enthralled by it. She watched in amazement as he killed the men who tormented her with little to no effort in doing so, and it was all for her. Wendy had never encountered anyone like Ren before, and it was not just because of his abilities. While most men would look at her like a fresh piece of meat, he on the other hand made her feel like a human being for first time in a long time with just a simple gesture. This power—this dark side—as the Inquisitor called it was unlike anything she had seen before. With just a wave of his hand, Ren could kill a man without even touching them. It was a power the slave girl desperately desired to wield for her own.

Soon enough, Ren was standing over the dismembered corpses of his victims. Now all that remained in the Inquisitor's way was a very nervous looking Jabba.

"Now let's not be to hasty" The Hutt tried to reason

"You called me a Jedi. You know nothing" Ren said with venom dripping from his words as he held out his hand and began to clench it "Mind tricks are for the weak"

Suddenly, the great crime-lord felt a strong pressure constrict around his throat. Soon the Hutt was gasping and thrashing about for air as the boy tightened his invisible grip on the slug. Wendy looked on in a stunned wonder as she watched the most powerful figure the galaxy's underworld flailing helplessly as he struggled to breath like some premature infant. Now more then ever did she want to master the power that Ren used so that she may enact her revenge on those who made her suffer before turning her rage on the galaxy at large.

"The Sith prefer force" the young Inquisitor continued in an icy voice "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes!" Jabba rasped as he struggled for air

With that, the former Jedi released his hold on the Hutt, allowing him to gasp for much needed oxygen.

"You drive…a very hard bargain…" the slug said in-between gasps "It is hard not to respect that"

"Good answer, Hutt" the Inquisitor replied before looking over to Wendy "Let's go"

The slave girl instantly jumped to her feet and hurried to Ren's side. She silently followed him toward the room's exit before he stopped and turned to face jabba one more time.

"If you're thinking about getting revenge: don't" he advised in a harsh tone "You've seen what I can do, and furthermore, I've done something far worse then kill you today: I've humiliated you. Just imagine what the galaxy would think of 'the great Jabba' if they found out that a thirteen-year old boy made the mighty crime-lord cower before him"

The Hutt narrowed his large eyes at the Inquisitor in a fierce glower, but said nothing in response.

"What would people say?" he finished in a mocking voice, smirking under his mask as he did

"Leave" Jabba growled "Before I change my mind"

"We both know you won't" Ren rebottled as he and Wendy walked away "pleasure doing business with you"

As the young Sith and the slave girl departed, the crime-lord stewed in his own anger. He had been embarrassed by a human child—in his own home no less! The Hutt swore revenge for the sake of his now blemished status. But he could not attack the boy head-on, knowing that would not end well after what he had just witnessed. He did briefly consider tipping off Vader to the boy's secret meeting and let the dark lord deal with him, but he wanted the pleasure of seeing this child suffer at his will, not Vader's. It was then that he knew what he could do to get his vengeance—or better put—someone he could send to carry out said vengeance.

"Get me Fett" he ordered his servant

* * *

The walk back to Ren's ship was a long and silent one. Wendy had so much to ask the boy about the ways of the dark side, but she had no idea where to start nor did she want to pester him right away about something that she was sure he was going to teach her. Once they reached his ship, the Sith ordered three of his Stormtroopers to get the craft ready for take off while he commanded the fourth to fetch some proper clothing for Wendy to wear. She was soon given a black long-sleeved shirt, along with black boots, gloves and a pair of black jeans. After quickly changing into her new attire in private within Ren's quarters on the ship, her savior knocked on the door of the room before letting himself in anyway.

"I see that the cloths fit you well" he said as his mask spilt away "It was much better that those…other garments you wore"

"The words 'thank you' are hardly enough to say for what you've done for me" Wendy replied "How can I ever repay you?"

"Think nothing of it, Wendy" Ren assured "You are free to forge your own destiny now"

"But something tells me that you saved me for more then just that" the former slave surmised

Ren ignored that remark and instead changed the subject.

"How did you end up in Jabba's palace anyway?" he asked "In our shared dreams, I was never able to find out how you came to be in that awful place"

Wendy took in a painful breathe as the memoirs of her family's deaths plagued her thoughts.

"My family lived on the edge of the Dune Sea. My farther was a moisture farmer, my brothers and I grew up poor, but we were happy" she began sadly "On my fifteenth birthday, a gang of bandits came to our home and made me watch as they slaughtered my farther and my brothers!"

Hot tears of anger slowly began to slide down her face as she continued the story. Ren could feel her hatred rising within her like a great storm was building in her soul; ready to be unleashed upon the galaxy.

"For months they tortured me—raped me! And I could do nothing but take it!" she screamed in rage "Then they just passed me off to Jabba like some piece of trash when they were done with me! I was too weak to do nothing to them then, but I swear I will never be that weak again!"

As she screamed, Wendy's rage strengthened her connection to the Force, making her levitate multiple objects within Ren's room as her fury consumed her. The young Inquisitor hide a smile from forming on his face as watched the spectacle before him. There was no doubt in his mind now that he had found the one who would help him conquer the Galaxy. Wendy herself soon realized that she was doing to the room and subconsciously dropped everything she had lifted through her powers.

"I…I did that?" she breathed out in shock as she looked around the room

"Amazing, isn't it?" Ren mentioned in an almost gleeful voice "the dark side of the Force is unlike anything in the galaxy. It can grant one the power they seek if only they have the passion to peruse it"

Wendy fixed her gaze on the Inquisitor with a darkly determined look within them.

"Teach me" the older girl said "I want to know the ways of the dark side and become a Sith like you"

"And you will. In fact you will be aiding me in reforming the Sith Order into something grand, but only when you are ready" the former Jedi answered "But I should warn you now: while there will be a time when we will see one another as equals, you will want to wish you stayed in that palace until your training is complete"

"I'm not afraid!" she proclaimed defiantly

"Good…you will be" her new teacher said darkly with a wicked smile "you will be…"

Wendy then kneeled before Ren, bowing her head as she did. Even though she said she was not afraid of what was to come, she did have a small aura of fear in the back of her mind. But she stamped out that last remnant of fright as she looked upon her master, seeing the Sith she longed to become through him. Now matter what he would do to her from this point onward in terms of her training and beyond, she would serve him loyally and help him carry out his grand plan for the galaxy, for he had not only saved her from the darkness, but was also willing to show her how to make the darkness serve her.

"I will serve you well" she told him

"And I will teach you all that I know. I will aid you in your quest for revenge, and you will become the first of a new breed of Sith that will one day rule the galaxy" the Inquisitor stated "Now rise…my apprentice"

"Thank you…" she answered darkly with an evil smile of her own "My master…"

And on that day, The Knights of Ren were born.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Boom! how that for an ending, huh? so yes, there will be a sequel, in fact in the vain of Star Wars this story is the start of a trilogy. be sure to be on the look out for the next story 'Knight Quest' which will be coming out a little later on. in the mean time, if your interested in more Disney/Star Wars AU's on working on, then feel free to check out my Star vs the Forces of Evil/Clone Wars story 'Out of the Darkness, Into the Light' (shameless plug is shameless lol) but regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this story and I hope you'll all enjoy Knight Quest when it comes out. Later!**


End file.
